What Is Best For Her
by dancingprincess94
Summary: After getting divorced from Mike, Bella moves back to Forks with her daughter, Chloe. She catches up with old friends. There she meets Alice's brother Edward, can Bella have her perfect family? Will Mike get in the way? Is it what's best for Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Mike where were you tonight? What could you have possibly been doing that was more important than your daughter's dance recital?" I yelled at my husband. He missed Chloe's dance recital again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I told you I was caught up at work late." He said trying to wrap his arms around me. I pushed him away.

"I don't believe you. That is what you said last time." I whispered stepping back.

"How can you not believe me Bella? I would have been there if I could." He began raising his voice. I took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Mike, we can't keep living like this. This isn't good for Chloe. All we do is fight or argue." I replied.

"What are you saying?" He asked his voice normal again.

"I'm saying we shouldn't be together anymore." He paced the living room of our house.

"I think it will be better for us too." I added. He sighed.

"I can't make you stay with me. I guess it isn't how it used to be." He said. I shook my head. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll always love you." Mike said kissing my cheek. That night I packed my bags, loaded my truck up, put my sleeping daughter into her car seat and drove to my dad's house in Forks. Driving away I saw Mike in my review mirror. I didn't love him anymore but he was the father of my child so the tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. If someone told me by the time I was 21 I would have been divorced with a two year old and going back to my dad's house I wouldn't have believed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Rain, pouring rain, not the best weather to be driving in. I pulled up to my dad's house and ran up to the door with Chloe in my arms. After knocking on the door a couple times a very tired looking Charlie opened the door.

"Bells?" He asked looking confused.

"Uh, hi dad." I said fighting back tears.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he ushered me inside. A traitor tear spilled over as I shook my head.

"Why don't you put Chloe down and we can talk." I took in a shakey breath and nodded. I carried Chloe up to my old room and laid her down in my bed. As I walked back downstairs I stopped crying. Charlie and I sat on the couch.

"What's going on?"

"Mike and I are getting divorced." I whispered. My dad hadn't said anything so I looked at him. No emotion was on his face.

"Dad, please say something."

"Is this what you want?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute before speaking again.

"Yes. So much has changed since Chloe was born. I don't blame her for any of this. Mike and I grew apart. We weren't in love like we thought. Constant argues and fights happened and we both agreed that this was the best decision." Charlie nodded.

"I'm happy to have you and Chloe back here." He said, a small smile forming on his lips.

"That's it? You aren't going to lecture me about how stupid it was to get married at such a young age?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I hoped you wouldn't have to go through this like your mother and I did. It was yours and Mike's decision. You know what is best for your daughter and for you." He replied.

"Thanks dad." I said giving him a hug.

"Your welcome. Why don't you go get some sleep?" He suggested. I nodded.

"Night dad. Love you."

"Love you too Bells." I changed into my pajamas and lay down with my daughter falling asleep to the sound of rain hitting the window.

"Mommy. Mommy." Little hands were pushing my shoulders. My eyes slowly opened only to look at Chloe sitting above me.

"Morning sweetie." I said. She giggled.

"Morning." I sat up and placed her on my hip and walked downstairs.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed clapping her hands. I laughed and nodded. I got out the ingredients and began making pancakes. Charlie came down a few minutes later.

"Papa!" Chloe yelled running to him.

"Hey Chloe!" He responded. I smiled. They went into the living room and I finished breakfast.

"It's ready." I said. Chloe ran into the kitchen almost falling on her face.

"Well Bells, looks like she has your clumsiness." My dad said laughing.

"Maybe she will grow out of it." I said hopeful. He chuckled and we dug into the pancakes.

"Should I look for my own apartment? I don't want to be a burden." I said.

"You can stay here as long as you need to. If you want to look for an apartment you can." Charlie replied.

"Ok. I'm going to look for a job first if that is alright."

"No problem at all." Then we finished breakfast in a comfortable silence. Charlie helped me clean the kitchen while Chloe watched cartoons.

"Tonight I'm going to the Cullen's for dinner. You remember Alice Cullen don't you?" Charlie asked. I thought about it for a minute. The names sounded familiar.

"Alice? As in my best friend from high school?" Charlie laughed.

"Yes, well her and her two older brothers moved back out here so they invited us to dinner." I nodded.

"Did you tell them I moved back? Even though it was just last night." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah. Alice really wants you to come. They called earlier this morning"

"I'll come. I've missed them all." I replied. He nodded. Alice and I were best friends all through high school. Our lives went on different paths. She moved to Chicago to go to college, which was where her brothers were going also. I took online classes, got married and had a baby.

Once the kitchen was cleaned I began looking for jobs. There was an opening at a music store. I printed out an application and filled it out. The store wasn't too far so I decided to drive and drop off my application.

"Dad I'm going to go check out this music store. Are you alright with Chloe?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead Bells. We will be fine." I smiled and ran upstairs to get dressed. Grabbing my keys I got in my truck and drove to Music and More. It took about ten minutes so not too long of a drive. When I walked inside there was no one around.

"Hello." I called. A girl around nineteen came out from the back.

"Hey, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi. I am here for the job opening." I replied.

"Oh ok. Do you have the application?" I nodded and handed her the paper.

"I'm Angela by the way."

"Bella, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Is it alright if the interview is set for tomorrow? My aunt, the owner, isn't here at the moment."

"Yeah that is perfectly fine." I responded.

"Ok great. I'll call you tomorrow and give you the time." Angela said.

"Thank you Angela."

"Bye Bella." I drove back to Charlie's house. When I walked inside Chloe was asleep on the couch and my dad was watching sports. I sat down next to Chloe.

"I go in for an interview tomorrow." I told Charlie.

"Good. Are you going to be starting classes again?" He asked.

"I was thinking about it. I don't want to work at a music store the rest of my life." I said. He laughed. I fell asleep with Chloe's hand in my own.

"Bells, time to wake up." My dad said. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie and Chloe smiling at me.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked.

"A couple hours." Charlie replied. "We are heading over to the Cullen's at 6." I nodded and stood up. The rest of the time was uneventful. My daughter played with her toys and I read a book. At about 4:30 I took Chloe upstairs to get her ready. When she was done I took a quick shower and got dressed myself. I put on a pair of jeans, a white cami with a black cardigan over it and white flats. I left my hair in its natural wave.

"Ready to go?" My dad asked. I nodded. Chloe grabbed my hand and we walked out to Charlie's police cruiser. Even after the past couple years I remembered the drive to Alice's parent's house. It was so far back in the trees someone who didn't know how to get around town would get lost.

"Momma where are we?" Chloe asked.

"We are having dinner at Papa's friend's house." I said. She just looked out the window at the passing trees. We pulled up to the massive house. Charlie knocked on the door and Carlisle opened the door.

"Charlie it is so good to see you again. Bella, wow it has been a long time. Come on in." We walked in; Chloe buried her face in my hair.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked.

"This is my daughter Chloe." I answered.

"Hi Chloe." Carlisle said. She looked at him through my hair and smiled.

"So shy, just like her mother." He said. I laughed.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I have not seen you in three years; you walked into my house and still have not said hi to me!" I heard Alice yell. Carlisle laughed. I followed him into the family room. I recognized Esme and Alice but there were four others I had no memory of. Alice screamed.

"Bella!"

"Alice!" I imitated her. I hadn't seen her in forever. I put Chloe down, who ran to Charlie, and I ran over to Alice who pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came. I never thought we would see each other again." She said.

"Me either. I've missed you so much Alice." We both had tears falling from our eyes.

"What brings you back to the rainy town of Forks?" She asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Well, Mike and I are getting divorced. Too many arguments and fights." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. So that means that little cutie is yours?" She asked pointing to Chloe.

"Yes, that is Chloe." I replied.

"She is adorable. I have some people I need to introduce you to. Come on." She grabbed my hand and we walked over to everyone else.

"Bella it is so good to see you again dear." Esme said giving me a hug.

"You too Esme. I've missed you all."

"So Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper."

"Nice to meet you Bella." Jasper said with a small southern accent.

"This is his sister Rosalie who is also my brother Emmett's girlfriend."

"Hi Bella. Alice has told me a lot about you."

"Hi Rosalie." I said.

"This is my brother Emmett."

"I remember Emmett." I said.

"Bella!" He exclaimed pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett put her down!" Alice yelled. He laughed and set me down.

"This is my other brother Edward." I looked into the most amazing forest green eyes and was lost. It felt like the world stopped and it was just the two of us. Someone cleared their throat, embarrassed I looked down.

"Nice to meet you." He said putting his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." I whispered as I put my hand in his own. Instead of shaking it he brought it up to his lips and softly kissed the back of my hand. I blushed even more. Everyone laughed. I had never seen Edward before. Not even when Emmett would come and visit during college. Emmett was always alone.

"Mommy." Chloe said pulling on my jeans.

"What sweetie?" I asked kneeling down to her level.

"Who is that?" She whispered pointing to everyone. I picked her up.

"This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." I said.

"Hi Chloe." Alice said. "She looks just like you Bella." I smiled. We all sat around the dining room table for dinner. Coincidentally I was sat across from Edward. I looked at Alice and she winked. The whole time I would sneak glances, only to be caught by Edward and have him smile a crooked grin that would make me go weak in the knees if I were standing up.

"Bella we have to hang out. Do you and Chloe want to come to lunch tomorrow?" Alice asked as I was getting ready to leave.

"That would be fun. Is Rosalie coming?" I responded.

"I can ask her." Alice and I exchanged numbers and Charlie and I left. Chloe fell asleep on the way home. It was nice to get out and meet up with some old friends again. I fell asleep that night dreaming of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I've been in Forks for three months now. Alice and I have become close friends again just like in high school. Rose and I are good friends also. I've been talking with Edward more. Alice swears we are going to get together someday. I am renting my own apartment not too far from Charlie's. My divorce is officially final. Mike takes Chloe every other weekend. He is taking her this weekend and Alice is making me go out with them to some club in Port Angeles.

"Come on honey, we have to pack your bags. Daddy is picking you up in a little bit." I told Chloe walking into her room.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave." She said her lip quivering.

"Baby, I know but you are going to have fun with daddy ok?" She nodded. I packed her clothes and her favorite stuff animal. We sat on the couch and I read her some books. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Mike. I stood up and Chloe followed me. Opening the door it wasn't Mike, instead in was Edward.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said shocked he was here. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. He nodded and walked inside.

"Hi Chloe." He said kneeling down to her level.

"Hi Eddie." She said giggling. He cringed at the nickname and then stood up.

"Emmett" we said at the same time causing us both to laugh.

"Are you coming tonight?" He asked.

"With Alice I don't have a choice." I said. He laughed.

"That is true." About five minutes later Mike showed up.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"Hi Bella." He looked past me and I saw he was locking eyes with Edward.

"Uh, Mike this is Edward, Alice's brother. Edward this is Mike." I introduced them. Edward walked forward.

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too." It seemed like he and Edward were having a staring contest causing awkwardness on my part. Finally it broke.

"Hey Chloe. Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. I handed Mike her bag then picked Chloe up.

"Bye baby. I'll see you Sunday evening. I love you." She wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"Love you too momma." I kissed her forehead then handed her to Mike.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye Bella." Once I shut the door I fell against it and silently cried. I felt Edward lift me up and hold me.

"I don't like seeing her go." I said through my cries.

"I wish I could say I understand but I don't. I'm here for you though." He whispered.

"Thank you." I looked at him. We were just staring into each other's eyes. Then Alice barged in and I quickly wiped away my tears.

"Let's go party!" She exclaimed. I laughed at her. Then she proceeded to drag me into my room and started attacking my hair with a curling iron.

"So might I ask why my brother was here?" She asked looking at me through the mirror. I blushed.

"I didn't get a chance to ask why he came here. But he came right before Mike got here. They were having some stare down thing. It was weird." I said. She nodded and continued with my hair. Alice moved onto my makeup.

"Don't over do it please." I asked. She smiled.

'Don't worry Bella, it will be fine." When she was done I was handed some clothes.

"Put these on and then come on out." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am!" I said. She glared then laughed. She shut my door and I looked at the clothes she gave me. I put the top on first. It was a dark green silky halter top that had a low cut neckline. The bottoms were a pair of black skinny jeans and then black stilettos. When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize who it was. My hair was curled softly, falling over my shoulders. My make up was done to look natural with a hint of dark green. I carefully walked out of my room. Alice saw me first. She smiled. When I got to the living room everyone was there.

"Bella! You look amazing!" Rose exclaimed. I blushed. Emmett whistled and Edward looked at me for the first time. He smiled. I blushed and looked down.

"Alice I'm going to die in these shoes." I complained.

"You will forget they are on once we are dancing." She said.

"I mean I am going to fall and break my neck."

"Edward will catch you." She whispered.

"Alright let's go!" Emmett yelled. We left my apartment.

"So the girls are going in my car and the guys are going in Edward's car." We all nodded.

"See you in a little bit." Jasper said to Alice kissing her softly. She giggled. We got in her yellow Porsche and she turned on some music. The whole drive to Port Angeles we were blaring music and singing loudly. We reached the club first so we waited by the front door for the guys. Finally they walked up.

"Took you long enough." Rose said.

"Sorry Rosie." Emmett said kissing her cheek. She smiled.

"It's ok."

"Uh, Alice I forgot to tell you something." Edward said.

'What's up bro?" She asked. I laughed at her.

"Tanya is coming." He said. Her smile was replaced with a frown. Who was Tanya?

"Shall we go inside?" Jasper said quickly changing the subject. I nodded. We walked inside and I stayed by Alice. We got a table and the three of us sat down while the guys went to get a drink.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked. Alice looked at me.

"Tanya is my brother's stupid and fake girlfriend." She answered.

"So you are trying to set me up with your brother while he has a girlfriend?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I didn't know they were together still." She answered.

"Oh." Was all I said. Looks like I'll be sitting here by myself. Emmett and Jasper returned followed by Edward with his arm around some blonde girl who I assumed to be Tanya. They all sat down. I was squished between Edward and Alice. No one said anything.

"So Bella how is my little Chloe Bear?" Emmett asked breaking the silence. I smiled.

"She is good. Mike picked her up tonight. She is starting to call Edward 'Eddie'." I said. He did a fist pump.

"Yes! That was my plan all along and it finally worked." He said. We all laughed.

"I won't get mad at her since she is a little girl, but Emmett if you call me that you better sleep with one eye open." Edward responded.

"Isn't her birthday next week?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, my little girl is going to be three." I sighed. Everyone smiled.

"Who is Chloe?" I heard Tanya ask.

"She is Bella's daughter." Edward answered. She looked at me.

"Wow, single with a three year old daughter. Kind of irresponsible don't you think?" She said. I didn't even know her and she was already judging me.

"Actually Bella was married." Alice added.

"That guy was smart to divorce you." She said.  
"Excuse me. You don't even know me. At least I am responsible enough to take care of a child. I would hate to see what would happen if you had a kid. I would say think before you speak but that might be hard for you." I said not caring she was Edward's girlfriend. She looked at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me Alice." I whispered. She and Jasper moved. I slid out of the booth and walked outside.

"Careful Tanya, you don't want to catch a fly." I heard Rose say as I walked away. Once outside I heard heels follow me.

"That was awesome Bella! I've wanted to say something and I've only known her for a few weeks." Alice exclaimed wrapping her arms around me.

"Thanks Ali, but I'm afraid I just ruined my friendship with Edward." I whispered.

"He will realize one day that she isn't the one for him." Alice said. I smiled.

"Want to come back inside? Maybe make Edward jealous." Alice suggested. I laughed.

"I'll come back inside but I don't know about the making Edward jealous." I said.

"It'll be fun Bella." She replied pulling me back inside. I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Alice had continued on her way to the table.

"Bella Swan, the same old clumsy girl." A deep voice said. I looked up and recognized the person. It was my childhood friend Jacob Black.

"Jake?" I asked.

"The one and only." He said. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good. What are you doing back down here?"

"My husband and I got divorced so I moved back here with my daughter." I explained.

"Oh ok. Are you here by yourself?" He asked. I laughed.

"No way. I'm here with Alice, her brothers, her boyfriend and his sister."

"Alice Cullen?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen her in a while either." He said.

"She is right over there." I pointed to the table everyone was sitting at.

"Let's go." He said. We walked over there.

"Hey Alice!" Jake said.

"Jake?" He laughed and nodded. She stood up and ran over to him. She introduced him to everyone. When she got to Edward, he simply nodded then began talking to Tanya. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella want to dance?" Jake asked me. I looked at Alice and she nodded.

"Sure." I replied. He smiled and we walked to the dance floor. Soon after Edward and Tanya appeared. After a while I told Jake I was going to step outside for some air. He followed me. I was enjoying the light breeze sweeping across my face when Jake began speaking. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"So what is up with that Edward guy?" He asked.

"I may have told off his girlfriend and now we may not be friends anymore so he is probably mad at me." I said.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. The silence came back. This time instead of talking Jake kissed me.

"Jake." I said and he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, but I think it is better if we are just friends. I'm not looking for a relationship right now." I answered honestly.

"I understand. Friends?" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Friends." He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. We walked back inside.

"Jake! There you are!" Someone yelled.

"Hey Bella, I have to go. I'll see you around?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Bye Jake." I said.

"Bye Bells." Then he left. I walked back over to the table. Rose and Alice were smirking, Emmett and Jasper looked lost, Edward looked mad, and Tanya was just there staring off into space.

"Bella, mind if we have a word with you?" Rose asked.

"Sure." I replied. She and Alice stood up and dragged me to a corner.

"What is going on with you, Jake and Edward? I think you just caused a love triangle." Alice said laughing.

"Nothing is going on. Jake and I are just friends. Edward has Tanya. End of story." They raised their eyebrows.

"I'm serious."

"Ok we believe you. By the way, awesome job telling Tanya off." Rose said.

"Uh, thanks. Hey do you two want to help me plan Chloe's birthday party?" I asked. They nodded, huge smiles forming. We walked back to the table and Tanya was gone. Edward and I still hadn't spoken to each other. After a few more dances we all decided to leave. Alice and Rose dropped me off at my apartment. I fell asleep that night crying because of all the chaos Tanya caused. She hurt me and caused me to go off on her, making me lose a friendship and the guy I dreamed of every night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chloe's birthday was today. Edward and I have not spoken since the night at the club. Alice told me he was always hanging out with Tanya and he barely came around their parent's house. It was odd because he usually was at Esme and Carlisle's a couple times a week. Carlisle and Esme were kind enough to let me use their house for the party. I planned on making Chloe breakfast then go over to start setting things up. Now it was time to wake up the birthday girl. I walked quietly into her room and saw her sleeping body bundled up in her princess sheets.

"Chloe." I whispered. "It's time to wake up." She moved slightly and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Happy Birthday baby girl." I said. She stretched her arms over her head, smiled and jumped into my arms.

"Thank you mommy."

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked standing up. She thought about it and then answered with much enthusiasm, "Chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries!" I laughed.

"Ok. Let's go." She grabbed my hand and we walked to the kitchen. I sat her on the counter and got the ingredients out.

"Mommy, can I help?" She asked.

"Of course. Here put these in." I replied handing her some chocolate chips. Chloe smiled and poured them in the batter. Her little hand rested on top of mine and we mixed the batter together. I cooked them and then cut up some strawberries.

"How many pancakes?" She held up two fingers.

"Two? Wow you must be hungry." I said tickling her sides. Her laughter filled the room.

"Mommy stop." I laughed and got her pancakes. She sat at the table and I put her plate in front of her. We both ate our breakfast. When we were done I gave her a quick shower and got her dressed. She went and sat on my bed and asked to watch cartoons while I got ready. I got dressed in a pair of jeans with a dark blue strapless top and a black cardigan over it. Then black flats. It was warm out for Forks today, which was perfect for the party.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and hopped off the bed. We walked out to my truck.

"We have to stop at some stores and grab stuff for your party ok?"

"Ok." She smiled. I got in the driver's seat and drove to the store.

"What kind of balloons do you want?" I asked Chloe.

"Pink and purple!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Ok we will get pink and purple." I got a dozen balloons. The next store we picked up the cake and some table clothes, plates and stuff then went to Esme and Carlisle's. Alice met up with us outside.

"Auntie Alice!" Chloe exclaimed trying to get out of her seat.

"Hold on Chloe, I have to unbuckle your belt." She sat impatiently as I unbuckled it.

"Chloe! Happy birthday." Alice said picking her up and giving her a hug. I got out of the truck and tripped loosing my grasp of the balloons and causing the bags to fall out. The ground got closer but arms wrapped around me and kept me from falling any further. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Thanks." I whispered and quickly got out of his grasp. I noticed the cake was all over the floor and balloons were flying away. I groaned.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No, I lost the balloons and the cake is ruined." I said and then walked away. I stomped inside.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"What?" I snapped. She didn't say anything.

"Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to say it like that. I fell out of my truck so now the balloons are flying above earth and some forest animals are going to enjoy a marble cake." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Don't worry Bella. Rose and I will fix it. She isn't here yet so I can call her and have her pick those things up."

"We don't have enough time though. People are going to start getting here at noon. That only gives us an hour and a half." I replied.

"Bella, it will all be fine. Why don't you hang out with Chloe and my dad? My mom, Rose and I will get everything all set." She told me. I smiled a little bit and hugged her.

"Thanks Ali."

"Anytime." She said then jumped up, grabbed my hand and led me outside. I sat down on the porch swing, watching Carlisle and Chloe play. Alice ran back inside.  
"Mommy! Look what Grandpa gave me!" Chloe exclaimed running over to me Carlisle following her. I smiled hearing her call Carlisle grandpa. She showed me a pair of kid's binoculars.

"Wow, did you say thank you?" I asked her. She looked down then quickly turned around.

"Thank you." She said then turned back to me. "Now I can see all the animals."

"You're welcome Chloe." He replied.

"Hello Bella." I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Hi Carlisle." We sat back down and Chloe just played in the yard with her binoculars. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 11:45. Just then Alice came running outside.

"Ok, Bella. I would like to present Chloe's 3rd birthday party." Alice said. I laughed. She motioned for me to stand up. I did and followed her inside. The living room was decorated with pink and purple balloons, and streamers. There was a banner hung across the wall that said "Happy Birthday Chloe." The food was set out and the tables had little decorations on them too. The house was transformed to a perfect birthday party setting.

"Thank you Alice, so much. You didn't have to do this." I said giving her a hug.

"Of course I did. I loved every second of it."

"The cake is in the fridge." Rose said coming out of the kitchen. I ran and gave her a hug also.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome Bella." She said.

"Hi Auntie Rose. Hi Grandma." Chloe said.

"Hey Chloe. Happy birthday." Rose replied.

"Happy birthday Chloe." Esme said picking her up and giving her a hug.

"Is it ok she calls you that?" I whispered to Esme.

"Of course dear. I love her like she is my own granddaughter." I smiled.

"Chloe bear! Happy Birthday!" Emmett yelled. A big smile formed on her face and she ran to Emmett.

"Emmy!" He laughed, picked her up and threw her in the air. She giggled.

"Happy Birthday." Jasper said. Emmett put Chloe down. She gave Jasper a hug.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Where's the birthday girl?" It was Edward. He appeared and Chloe ran full speed to him.

"Eddie!" He wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug. I smiled. Edward and I hadn't said anything since what happened earlier. We smiled at each other and then people began arriving. Charlie was here first. The next person surprised me.

"Where's my granddaughter?" It was my mom.

"Mom?"

"Of course. Who else?" She asked laughing. I ran over and gave her a hug.

"Nana!" I heard Chloe exclaim. She ran over and my mom picked her up.

"Happy Birthday. You are getting so big." My mom said. Chloe giggled and Renee set her down.

"Is Phil here?" I asked.

"No. he has some baseball stuff. I'm just here for the weekend." She said.

"Oh ok, well I'm glad you were able to come. But how-" I began but was cut off.

"Alice. She planned it all out." I turned around and Alice was smiling.

"Thanks for doing this Alice."

"You're welcome Bella." She said. Mike and his parents were next to arrive.

"Chloe Daddy's here." I said. She ran to Mike.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"I can't believe you are three. Happy Birthday." He said giving her a hug and picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. I smiled. I was glad that they still had a good relationship even though mine and Mike's didn't last.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Hi Mike." He gave me a quick hug. Mike's parents didn't say anything to me. I don't think they like me anymore for divorcing their son. Everyone was talking, eating and having a good time.

"Ready to open presents?" I asked Chloe. She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Presents!" Everyone laughed. She got lots of clothes and toys that could last her a lifetime.

"Alice can I put these in the downstairs bedroom?" I asked.

"Go ahead." She said smiling.

"I'll help you." Mike said. I nodded. We began taking the presents down the hall. It took a couple of trips. When we were done I was walking out but Mike's arm wrapped around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Instead of answering my question he pushed his lips to mine.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was so mad at myself for not fixing things with Bella after the club incident. I couldn't believe Tanya said any of those things. Earlier this week I decided to break up with her. I knew it wouldn't go over well. She threw anything she could find at me and even threw in some punches. My arms hurt. Today, when Bella fell out of her truck I loved having her in my arms. I should have talked to her then but I didn't.

"Edward you need to talk to her." Alice whispered to me. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I know."

"Then go now. She is in the guest room. You can talk to her alone for a few minutes." I nodded, and smiled at my sister.

"Thanks." She gave me a hug.

"Your welcome. But if you ever ignore me again because of your girlfriend I won't ever talk to you again." She said.

"It won't happen again." Then I walked down the hall. In my head I was going over what I wanted to say. When I reached the room I quietly walked in. The sight I saw was shocking. Mike had his arms wrapped around Bella and they were kissing. Instead of making my presence known I quickly left. I bolted out of the house and into my car all the while hearing Alice call after me. I drove to the place I knew no one would find. The place I could think. My meadow.

**(Bella's POV)**

I pushed Mike off.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella; I was stupid to let you go. It isn't the same without you and Chloe with me." He said.

"Mike, that doesn't change how I feel. You began putting work before Chloe and me."

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I had a lot of stuff that needed to be done. My boss wouldn't let me go. Please, I just want you and Chloe back."

"I don't believe that. We aren't coming back. You can still see her every other weekend. I am not getting back with you. I don't love you like I thought."

"Don't you think it would be better for Chloe if her parents were together?" He asked.

"No, not if we are fighting all the time. It will just make everything worse." I said my voice rose. He pulled me close to him in a tight grip.

"You don't want her growing up with divorced parents do you?" He whispered in my ear.

"It doesn't matter if we are divorced or not. As long as you act like a dad and you are there for her and I do the same she will be fine." I said trying to push him away. Mike didn't let go of me.

"Please let go Mike. I have nothing more to say."

"Just think about it." He said before finally letting me go and I quickly left. I heard Mike follow me.

"Mom, dad ready to go?" Mike asked his parents. They nodded and stood up. They said goodbye to Chloe and walked to the door.

"Bye Chloe. I'll see you next weekend." Mike said giving her a hug.

"Bye daddy." She said. Mike gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I didn't hug him back.

"Bye Bella."  
"Bye." I said then walked into the kitchen. Alice came in not too long after.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"Well, Mike decided to kiss me and tell me how much he wanted me back. Oh and that it would be better for Chloe if we stayed together." I said.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yup." I said popping the "p".

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He just left." She said but nothing else. I knew there was more to it but I didn't ask. We sang happy birthday and had cake. Charlie ended up leaving. Renee was staying with me. Later on that night we still hadn't heard from Edward. I left and Chloe fell asleep on the way home. Alice called me and told me that Edward had called and told everyone he was ok. My mom and I stayed awake and caught up with each other. It was nice to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

My mom left on Monday. It was sad to see her go but I knew she needed to go back to Phil. I told her I would visit soon. Chloe was very excited because I signed her up for preschool. It was all she would talk about. Alice begged me to let her take Chloe shopping and I finally gave in. As far as Edward goes we were back on the no talking. I don't what made this happen all over again. Alice wouldn't even say anything.

"Mommy let's go." Chloe said.

"Ok, I'm coming." I said back. She smiled. Today she was going shopping with Alice. I had no clue what I was going to do but I would figure out something. We walked out to the truck. I buckled her in and drove to the Cullen's. She was practically bouncing in her seat. I parked the truck and got her out. She bolted to the door. I caught up to her and knocked. Edward opened the door.

"Hi Chloe." He said smiling down at her.

"Hi." She said then ran right past him. He chuckled and turned back to face me.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Edward." I whispered. He motioned for me to come inside. Alice came into the living room holding Chloe.

"If it isn't the mother of my adoring niece." Alice exclaimed. I laughed.

"Hello to you too Alice." I said.

"Hi Bella." She said.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" Alice asked Chloe. Chloe vigorously nodded.

"She is going to turn into a shopoholic." Edward whispered to me.

"As long as I don't have to take her all the time then it is ok." I said back.

"You don't like shopping?" He asked.

"No. I despise it actually, unless it is necessary." He chuckled.

"Hey you two, Chloe is going to be the best dressed preschooler there is." Alice said.

"Is Uncle Jasper coming?" Chloe asked. Alice smiled.

"Do you want him to?" Chloe nodded.

"Then he is coming." Chloe clapped her hands.

"Poor guy." Edward said. Alice smacked him then called Jasper. I sat on the couch and Chloe ran over and sat with me. Alice came out a few minutes later.  
"Bella are you going to come?" She asked me.

"I can if you want me to, but this can be something for you and Chloe and Jasper apparently." I said laughing.

"Ok. What are you going to do?"

"I might go home, get caught up-" I didn't get to finish. Edward interrupted me.

"She's staying here." He said. My eyes got wide.

"She is?" Alice asked smirking. He just nodded.

"Ok, well Chloe and I better be off. See you later." She said winking and running out the door Chloe tagging along. Once the door was shut it was silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"You don't have to stay here." Edward said. "I just thought you wouldn't want to be alone."  
"Uh, it's alright. As long as you don't mind. I wouldn't want to intrude." I replied. He just smiled. After a few minutes of silence I was the first one to speak.

"So how come you are suddenly talking to me?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"If we are going to have one of these talks let's go begin with the club. I came over earlier that night because I wanted to see you and Chloe. When she left and I comforted you it was the best feeling. I loved you being in my arms. Then when you came out of your room dressed like you were I was speechless. I forgot that I had invited Tanya to come that night. She shouldn't have said those things. It was rude and disrespectful. I didn't know you were going to fight back but I kept my mouth shut because she deserved it. I broke up with her last week before the party. At Chloe's party I wanted to talk to you. Alice told me where you were. When I reached the spare bedroom I saw you wrapped up in Mike's arms in a pretty heated kiss. I left and needed to get my thoughts straight. I hadn't talked to you because I didn't want to say anything wrong or out of place." He said. I just sat there and listened. When he finished I didn't know what to say.

"So I didn't completely ruin our friendship?" I asked. He chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Of course not silly girl." I made a face at the name causing him to laugh harder.

"Ok good. Now as far as what happened at the party Mike forced himself on me. So what you saw was right before I pushed him off. Bad timing." He let out a breath of relief.

"What did you need to talk to me about at the party?" I asked.

"If this is really forward I'm sorry but you need to know the truth. I like you Bella, more than a friend. A lot more. All I think about is you." He replied. He had to be joking. How could someone like him like someone like me?

"I like you a lot too." I confessed. "But why would you pick someone like me? I'm divorced with a three year old." I said looking down. He placed his finger under my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"That doesn't scare me away. I think this has made you stronger and an even more amazing woman." He whispered.

"I'm scared though."

"Why?"

"What if we start going out and you decide you don't want me anymore and you just leave. Or if work starts to come first." I replied.

"That won't happen. I couldn't imagine hurting you or Chloe." He said.

"Do you mind if we stay friends, then gradually lead up to that next step?"

"Anything, you want. I won't give up."

"I don't want you too." He whispered and smiled then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him tightly. We broke away when Emmett and Rosalie came in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing. Just talking." Edward answered. Rose smirked.

"Did Alice take Chloe shopping and drag Jasper with her?" Rose asked.

"Yeah they left about an hour ago." I answered.

"So we have a good 2 maybe three hours left want to watch a movie?" Emmett asked.

"Sounds good." I said. Edward and Rose agreed also. Edward and I smiled at each other and walked to the couch. Emmett picked a scary movie of course. He picked The Crazies. It wasn't too bad but by the time it was over I was practically in Edward's lap. I blushed.

"Sorry." I said standing up. He chuckled.

"It's ok." He smiled. Alice came through the door holding Chloe a few minutes later, Jasper trailing behind her holding bags. Lots and lots of bags.

"Seriously Alice did you buy the whole mall?" I asked laughing.

"Maybe." She said laughing.

"Well thank you for taking her." I said.

"You know I never pass up a shopping opportunity." She said.

"That is true." Edward said.

"How you holding up Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"If my arms fall off you know the person to blame." He said sweetly kissing Alice's cheek. She smiled.

"He was a good sport." Alice said.

"Mommy, you have to see my clothes." Chloe said tugging on my jeans.

"Ok come on sweetie let's look." We sat on the floor and she showed me all her new outfits. They were really cute.

"I like this the best." She said holding up a pair of jeans with a black top that had pink sparkly stars on it.

"That is going to look really pretty on you. Did you tell Auntie Alice thank you?" Chloe looked down. I pushed her back gently.

"Go tell her." She ran to Alice and jumped on her lap giving her a big hug.

"Thank you." Chloe said.

"You're welcome Chloe." Alice said smiling. Chloe ran back to me.

"Do you guys want to go out to dinner?" Rose asked.

"Pizza!" Emmett exclaimed. We all laughed. We all agreed to go out. We decided on pizza. Edward, Chloe and I drove in Edward's Volvo. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice went in Emmett's jeep. The pizza place was not crowded at all. Walking inside the aroma made our stomachs growl. The guys ordered some pizza and the rest of us went to sit down.

"Momma." Chloe said pointing to the stuffed animal machine.

"No sweetie. I don't have any extra dollars." She looked down and leaned into my side her little cries beginning. I sighed. It made me upset seeing her sad. I continued to talk to Alice and Rose. Edward came and sat next to Chloe.

"What's wrong? He whispered to her. She sniffed and pointed to the same machine.

"You want a stuffed animal?"

"Yes, but mommy said no." Oh great, she is making me look like the bad guy.

"I only said no because I don't have extra dollars."

"I can fix that." He said smiling. Edward stood and picked Chloe up. Together they walked to the machine.

"Aww, isn't that just the cutest." Alice gushed.

"Who would've thought Edward had a fatherly side." Emmett said. Jasper snickered, Alice rolled her eyes and Rose smacked him.

"What?" Emmett whined.

"He does, so don't go making fun of him." Rose said. We laughed. Edward and Chloe came back. She had the biggest smile on her face and was holding a monkey. She sat back down next to me. Edward swung one leg over the bench and locked eyes with me.

"Mommy, look what Eddie got me." She said showing us all her monkey.

"That is really cool. Did you say thank you?" She turned back to Edward.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Chloe." He said breaking eye contact. I realized then that everyone else had left. They came back with the pizza.

"Yay!" Chloe exclaimed clapping her hands.

"We should all go out this weekend." Emmett suggested. "Would you want to Rosie?"

"That would be fun." She agreed.

"Jazzy, want to go?" Alice asked.

"Anything you want darlin'." He said. She giggled like a high schooler.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Chloe is going to Mike's this weekend." I said.

"Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Sounds good." So it was planned. The six of us were going out for the weekend. We left the restaurant. Edward dropped Chloe and me off.

"Thank you Edward." I said. He smiled.

"Anytime Bella. Bye Chloe." Edward replied giving her a hug. I waved and walked up to my front door. Chloe yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Is someone tired?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No I'm not tired."

"Come on missy, let's go get you changed." I picked her up and walked into her room. I put her in her pajamas. We went into the living room and watched a movie. A few minutes after it started she was asleep. I carried my sleeping daughter into her room. Laying her down in her bed I kissed her forehead.

"I love you sweetie." I went to go finish the movie. Before falling asleep that night I lay in my bed thinking about mine and Edward's conversation earlier that day. I did want to be in a relationship with him, but I felt it was too soon. The sound of rain lulled me to sleep.

**Here's the fourth chapter finally. :) Sorry it took so long. Pleae review, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Friday morning Chloe got sick. I called Mike and told him that he didn't need to pick her up. Then I called Alice and told her I couldn't come tonight. She was upset but she knew I needed to stay home. They were going to Seattle for dinner and then going to a park nearby to watch a play the city was putting on. It sounded fun. But I was staying home and making homemade chicken noodle soup for my daughter who was sitting on the couch cuddled up in her blanket watching Beauty and the Beast.

"Mommy." She called.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Can you stay here with me?" She asked.

"I'm finishing making your soup then I will come lay down with you." Chloe nodded. I felt her forehead, it was hot. I got the thermometer and took her temperature. It was running high so I gave her some medicine. When her soup was done she slowly ate in on the couch. After she ate some she fell asleep. I read my book until she woke up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She cuddled farther into my side. I knew that meant she still didn't feel good. A knock came from the door so I got up to go answer it.

"Edward?" I asked surprised. He chuckled.

"Hi. I hope I'm not intruding or anything." He said.

"No not at all. Aren't you supposed to be going out with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"I was but I decided to come over here and keep you company and help out with Chloe, if that's alright." Edward told me. I smiled. Could he get any more perfect?

"Come on in. Just know you are now in the germ infested apartment." He laughed.

"It's just a cold right?" I nodded. "Then I have nothing to worry about." He winked.

"Edward?" Chloe asked. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. Jumping off the couch and running straight towards him, Edward picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hey Chloe bear. How are you feeling?"

"Not good." She said.

"Well maybe this will help." Edward said pulling a stuffed bear from behind his back. He handed it to her and she hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you." He smiled. Then she went and sat back down.

"And these are for you." He told me handing me a bunch of roses. A grin spread across my face.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this."

"I know but I wanted to." I looked up into his eyes and nothing needed to be said. We stood there, staring for who knows how long.

"Edward. Come watch Ariel with me!" Chloe exclaimed grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him to the couch. He sat down and she climbed on his lap. Edward patted the spot next to him. I sat down and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. For an instant it felt like we were a family. I had no clue where that thought came from so I pushed it out of my mind.

"Mommy, can we play a game?" Chloe asked.

"Sure what game?" She concentrated hard. Edward and I laughed softly.

"Hi Ho Cherri-O!" She exclaimed.

"Ok. I'll be right back." I said sliding off the couch. I went to her room and got the game from her closet. When I walked back into the living room I saw the cutest sight ever. Chloe was sitting on Edward's lap facing him and he was attempting to teach her how to play Patty Cake. I smiled as I sat on the floor. Chloe came and sat beside me.

"Come on Eddie" She said.

"Yeah, come play the game Eddie." I said smirking. He shook his head and sat on the other side of me.

"You better watch it missy." He whispered in my ear. I set the game up. Chloe was winning. We played a couple times and then she wanted to watch a movie again.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Sleeping Beauty." She replied. I nodded. Edward sat on the couch and Chloe cuddled into his side once again. I put the movie on and sat down on the couch as well. When the movie was over I told Chloe it was time for bed. She did not like that.

"I don't want to go to sleep." She said. I sighed.

"Chloe, if you want to get better you need to go to sleep. Come on I'll read you a book." I said trying to get her off the couch.

"No."

"Chloe, let's go." I tried picking her up but she started crying and kicking.

"I want to stay with you and Eddie." She whined.

"If you ask Edward I'm sure he'll come listen to the book." She hadn't stopped crying. "He's only going to come if you stop crying though." Her cries died down.

"Will you listen to the book?" She asked.

"Of course. Let's go." He said standing up. She grabbed his hand and we walked to her room. Chloe put on her pajamas and lay down in her bed.

"What book?" I asked.

"Just Go to Bed." Her little voice said. I picked up the book and went to lie next to her. She motioned for Edward to come sit next to her. He did. How the three of us managed to fit in Chloe's small bed I'll never figure out but it was nice. After I finished that book, Chloe wanted another one read.

"Ok, one more and then you have to go to bed." I said. She nodded. I picked the book Stellaluna. She liked this book a lot also. Edward had gotten up because someone had called his phone. When I finished the book Chloe was asleep. I carefully got up and tucked her in her blankets. Kissing her forehead I turned to leave only to find Edward leaning up against the doorframe smiling. I turned out her light and went to shut the door slightly. Edward backed up a little bit.

"You know you are an amazing mother?" He whispered.

"Thanks." I said. HE smiled and we walked back into the living room. I cleaned up Chloe's dishes and the toys that were left out. He helped me out and it was done rather quickly. A comfortable silence settled among us. It started to rain again outside. I went to the window and watched the rain fall. You could see the reflection of the moon casting through the clouds.

"I love watching the rain." I heard Edward whisper. He was closer than I expected which resulted in me jumping. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's ok." I replied. We both smiled.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" I asked.

"What do you have?" HE asked grinning as we walked back into the kitchen.

"How about some ice cream?" I suggested.

"With hot chocolate?" HE asked smiling like a little kid.

"Aww, little Eddie wants hot chocolate. Would you like some whip cream?" I asked smiling. He became straight faced and then an evil grin appeared on his face. All of a sudden I was thrown over his shoulder and he was tickling m sides.

"Hey, stop that's not fair!" I yelled punching his back. It didn't do any good because he just laughed. I landed on the couch and Edward was hovering over me. He stopped tickling me and we stared into each other's eyes. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "That's for calling me Eddie." Then he stood up. I followed him and went back into the kitchen.

"Who would have thought Bella Swan was that ticklish." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him causing his laughter to fill the room.

"Do you still want some hot chocolate? I asked.

"Yes please." He asked smirking. I made the hot chocolate and he got the ice cream. When that was done I got the whip cream out. Edward walked over to me. I was just about to hand him his cup, but instead I squirted whip cream on him. He looked shocked. I smiled innocently.

"Was that necessary?" He asked. I nodded.

"It was Mr. Cullen. That was for tickling me." I said. He walked towards me and I backed into the counter.

"But that was payback for you calling me Eddie, so technically shouldn't I get another payback?" He asked. His face was so close to mine. Then all I saw was white. I gasped.

"That's not fair." I said.

"Payback sweetheart." He said laughing. I went to grab a towel to clean it up but I hand beat me to it.

"I'll get that." He said quietly. Softly as if he were afraid he would hurt me, he wiped the whip cream off my face. After that we sat on the couch and talked. We got to know each other very well. Then I realized it was very late.

"I should get going." He said standing up. I noticed the storm picked up and it made me nervous.

"You could stay here if you want." I suggested in a small whisper, not sure if he heard me or not. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." He said.

"I don't mind. Plus I don't really feel comfortable with you driving in the storm." I admitted.

"Bella you don't need to worry but if it bothers you that much then I will stay." He said. I let out a breath of relief. He chuckled.

"Ok you can have my bed. I'll stay in Chloe's room with her." I said as I walked away. He pulled me back by my wrist.

"Bella I am not going to make you give up your bed. I'll sleep on the couch. It isn't a problem at all I promise." I gave in. I went to get him some blankets and a pillow. He wasn't there when I got back. I figured he was in the bathroom. So I made his bed and then went into my room to change. I put on my most comfortable flannel pajamas then went to get some water. I grabbed a cup and filled it. I noticed Edward was out and he was shirtless. I almost dropped my cup. I tried to stay quiet but he noticed me.

"Goodnight Edward." I said. He walked closer to me.

"Goodnight Bella. Thank you for letting me stay." He said. Neither of us moved. Then he did something I never expected. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine.

"Goodnight." He whispered again. My lips felt like they were on fire. I slowly walked back into my room. That was possibly the best kiss in my life and it was a small light kiss that ended way too soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! sorry it took so long. I just wanted to clear some things up. Bella works at the small music shop while taking online classes, Edward is a musician. He also helps teaches piano to younger kids as well. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6

"Mommy!" I heard Chloe call. She sounded like she was crying. My eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed. It was 2 in the morning. I ran to her room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked kneeling at the side of her bed. I heard Edward come in behind me but I didn't look back just yet.

"I had a bad dream." She said crying softly. I wrapped my arms around her small body and soothed her. Edward knelt beside me and gently stroked her hair. She finally calmed down. Instead of keeping her in her room I decided to bring her with me. I made a move to pick her up but Edward stopped me.

"I'll get her." He whispered. I slightly smiled. He carefully picked her up and we walked into my room. Edward laid her down in my bed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome." He said smiling and then disappeared out of my room. I climbed into my bed. Chloe cuddled into my side and I feel asleep.

_~The next morning~_

I awoke to no one in my bed except me. I quickly got up and walked to the living room. Chloe and Edward were in the kitchen making pancakes; both had batter all over themselves. I laughed and they both turned to face me.

"Morning mommy." Chloe said.

"Morning." I said walking over to them.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said smiling. I smiled back.

"Pancakes!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Ok they are almost done."

"You two sure know how to make a mess." I pointed out.

"Well it will be worth the breakfast right?" He asked. I laughed.

"Most definitely."

"How are you feeling Chloe?" I asked. She wasn't acting sick anymore.

"Good." She replied quickly then focused her attention back on the food. When they were done we all sat around the small table. I took a bite. They were really good.

"Wow you two should open your own restaurant." I said. A huge grin spread across Chloe's face.

"You like them?" She asked.

"I love them." I said tickling her side.

"Stop mommy." She told me between laughs. After breakfast Edward and I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Thanks for making breakfast and all your help last night. I really appreciate it." I told him.

"You're welcome. I am happy to help." He replied. My phone rang then and Edward left the kitchen while I answered it.

"Hello."

"_Hey Bella, its Mike." _

"Hi Mike. What's up?"

"_How is Chloe feeling?"_

"Much better."

"_That's good .So I was wondering when does Chloe start school?" _

"In two weeks. Why?"

"_Well my parents are doing their annual trip to California and I was going to ask if Chloe could come." _

"How long will you be gone?"

"_Just this week. I would pick her up tomorrow and then bring her back Friday evening." _I wasn't too keen on letting her go but she needed to spend time with her father.

"Uh, that's fine Mike." I reluctantly said.

"_Great. Thanks Bella. I'll pick her up around three tomorrow." _

"Ok. I'll have her ready. Bye Mike."

"_Bye Bella." _Then we hung up. I was worried about her being a few states away from me for a week. I composed myself and then went into the living room. Edward looked at me but Chloe didn't turn her head from the TV. I sat down and Edward gave me a look of worry.

"Hey Chloe." I said. She looked at me.

"You are going on a trip with daddy and grandma and grandpa this week." I told her. She smiled. She didn't say anything and I didn't expect her to. She went back to watching her show as did Edward and I. He left right after lunch. The apartment felt empty with him gone.

"Can we go to the park?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." I told her smiling. I grabbed our jackets, my car keys and my purse. The drive was short. No one else was there. She ran straight for the jungle gym and I sat down on a nearby bench.

"Mommy swings!" She exclaimed. I stood up and walked over to her. Placing her on the swings she asked me to push her. I pushed her and her laughter of excitement filled the empty park. I smiled at my daughter. She was the best thing in my life.

"Come on Chloe, it is time to go." I said. She came running towards me. Taking my hand we walked back to the truck. The two of us made macaroni for dinner. She fell asleep early that night. I stayed up and read my book. The next morning I began getting Chloe's things ready. I was getting more worked up the more time passed. Her suitcase was packed, I had medicine (just in case she got sick) her emergency card and a list of numbers for Mike to call in case he needed to get a hold of me. I trusted him but they weren't jus tin Seattle. They were flying all the way to California. Chloe and I were sitting on the couch reading a book.

"When is daddy getting here?" She asked.

"In a little bit." I responded. We went back to the book. About ten minutes later someone knocked on the door. I opened it and Mike was there.  
"Hey Bella." He said smiling.

"Hi, you can come in." I said returning a small smile. He entered and I closed the door behind him.

"Daddy." Chloe said. She got off the couch and ran to him. He knelt down and picked her up.

"Hey kiddo." He said. "Ready to go?" HE asked. She nodded.

"Ok I have her emergency card, medicine for if she gets sick and a list of numbers you can call if I don't answer my phone." I told him. He nodded.

"Got it. Thanks for letting her come. I'll call you when we land." He told me. I smiled at that. It gave me small reassurance. Mike picked up her suitcase and I picked Chloe up. We walked out to his car and I put her in her car seat.

"Bye honey. I love you. Have fun and be good." I whispered kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Love you too mommy." I closed the door.

"Bye Bella." Mike said. He gave me a one armed hug.

"Bye Mike." He got in the car and drove away. She would be back at the end of the week. I could last that long couldn't I? I went back inside and got a text from Alice asking me to come over for dinner. I sent a reply telling her I would be over in 15 minutes. I got changed and drove over. Emmett answered the door.

"Hey Belly. Where's my Chloe bear?" He asked. I laughed.

"Hey Emmett. Chloe is with Mike. He is taking her on a trip for the week." He frowned.

"Where is he taking her?" Rose asked as I made my way into the living room.

"California." I whispered.

"California?" Alice exclaimed. I nodded.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"His parents take this annual trip and he called me and asked if she could go. Apparently he assumed I would say yes because he already had a ticket for her." I said.

"Why did you let her go?" Alice asked.

"Well I couldn't not let her. That's her dad." I answered. Rose and Alice nodded in understanding. Jasper put an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry; she will be back before you know it." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Jazz." Edward then came into the room.

"Hey Bella." He said smiling.

"Hi Edward." I whispered.

"Did Chloe leave already?" He guessed. I nodded. My knees gave out and I almost collapsed but Edward rushed over and caught me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Come sit down." He brought me over to the couch and sat me down.

"Bella she is going to be fine." Rose tried assuring me.

"I know, but my only daughter who is 3 has left to another state. It is hard for me." I said.

"Mike is responsible enough to not let anything bad happen to her. If something happened to my Chloe-Bear he would answer to me." Emmett said cracking his knuckles. We all laughed.

"There's our Bella." Alice exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling a little. "It is going to be weird staying in the apartment by myself for a week." I said laughing.

"I can stay with you." Alice suggested.

"No, no. Its ok, I promise. I'll keep busy with writing, reading and working at the music store. Plus you are with Jasper. I would be horrible and selfish to ask you to stay with me."

"I'll stay with you. I have nothing to do besides work." Edward said. All of us were shocked.

"You really don't have to." I whispered although I wanted him to.

"Ok it's settled then. Edward will stay with Bella until Chloe gets back." Alice said clapping her hands together. A week with Edward. Just the two of us.

**What do you all think? Review and let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Edward was going to come over this evening after work. He got a last minute call to teach a class. I decided to go visit Charlie. For living so close I hadn't seen him much which made me feel like a horrible daughter. Chloe called me earlier this morning. She said she was having a lot of fun. That I was happy about. So quickly getting dressed I grabbed my keys and got in my truck. The drive was short. When I pulled up to Charlie's house there was another car there. It looked familiar but I couldn't figure out whose car it was. Before I could knock the door swung open and I was lifted off the ground and pulled into a tight hug.

"Jake put her down before you suffocate." I heard the deep voice of Billy Black.

"Sorry Bella." Jacob said putting me down. I laughed.

"It's ok Jake. How have you been?" I asked smiling.

"I've been good. Kind of hurt that you haven't called me." He said feigning hurt.

"I'm sorry." I said. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I just get to take you to lunch now." Before I could answer Charlie came over to me.

"Good to see you Bella." He said giving me a hug.

"Hey Dad. How's everything?"

"It's good." He replied. Then added quietly, "Did Chloe go with Mike?" I nodded.

'He picked her up yesterday." Charlie nodded changing the subject again.

"You remember Billy Black right?" He asked.

"Yes dad. It hasn't been that long since I lived here last." I said. HE both laughed. I walked over to Billy.

"Hey Billy."  
"Nice to see you Bella. How's your daughter?"  
"She's good. When she gets back I'll bring her down to the reservation." He smiled. We all talked for awhile longer then Jake brought up lunch again. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything so I agreed.

"Ok let's go then." He said. We said bye to Charlie and Billy then walked outside.

"Your car or my trick?" I asked.

"My car." He said. I rolled my eyes and got into his VW Rabbit.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"You pick." I said.

"How about the diner up the road?" Jake asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled. About ten minutes later we pulled up into the diner of our teenage years. We ordered and caught up on what has been going on in our lives for the past few years. I glanced at the time on my phone and noticed we had been her for a few hours.

"We should probably get going." I suggested.

"Ok." Jacob said looking a little sad. The drive back to Charlie's was silent. It started raining, so we ran up to the front door. I stayed for a little bit longer and then left. I told my dad I would visit him again later on this week.

"Bye Bella. Love you." Charlie said giving me a hug.

"Bye dad. Love you too. Bye Billy, bye Jacob. See you later." I said before I left. Rain had started to pick up so I drove home quickly but safely. I got home, changed into my comfortable clothes and decided to text Alice.

_Hey girlie… _

**What's up buttercup?**

_Bored…haha_

**Edward not there yet? **

_No, he told me he was coming over later…he got a call to teach a class last minute._

**Oh, I remember him saying something about that. Jasper and I could come over.**

_If you want to _

**Ok…be over in 10 min! **

_Ok see ya soon. Love ya Ali!_

**Love ya too Belly!**

So until Alice and Jasper got here I started up my computer and looked at the work required for my classes. It wasn't that hard. There was some books I needed to get, essays that I needed to write. With Chloe being in preschool I had more than enough time. True to her word Alice arrived ten minutes later.

"Hey Alice. Hey Jazz." I said opening the door.

"Hey Bella." Alice said as she gave me a hug.

"Hi Bella." Jasper said giving me a hug as well.

"So what is going on between you and Edward?" Alice asked as we sat on the couch. "Why did he all of a sudden offer to stay with you for the whole week?" I hesitated and then began talking.

"Well he and I had a good discussion when you took Chloe shopping. Then on Friday Chloe was sick and instead of Edward going out with you guys he showed up here."

"That's where he was. He didn't tell any of us where he was going." Alice interrupted me. I laughed.

"Let her finish Al." Jasper said. She motioned for e to continue.

"He was really helpful with her that night. I asked him to stay because there was a big storm and I didn't feel comfortable with him driving in it. Before I went into my room he may have lightly kissed me." Alice squealed. "Which brings us to where we are now." I finished.

"I just knew it. Something was bound to happen." Alice said.

"Alice, you don't know for sure. He may decide that we should be just friends." I added.

"I know my brother. When he fights for someone, he doesn't give up." She said.

'It's true Bella. From an outsider's perspective, not blood related to Edward whatsoever, he has never looked at another girl the way he does you. Edward and I have been best friends for a long time. He always puts up a fight for something. In this case he is fighting against yourself." I thought about Jasper's words. They were true. The only thing keeping Edward and I from moving up in this relationship is me.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling.

"Your welcome Belly." Alice replied.

"Happy to help Bella." Jasper added.

"How has your life been?" I asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Am I missing something?"

"You go ahead and tell her." Jasper whispered to Alice. She nodded.

"Let's just say that Chloe is going to have a cousin in about nine months." Alice said. It took a moment to register. Then I jumped up.

"You're pregnant?" They laughed and nodded.

"I'm going to be an auntie. This is so exciting. I'm so happy for you both." I said sitting back down.

"Thanks." They replied in unison. I was so happy for them.

"Just don't tell Edward or Emmett yet. I don't know how they are going to react since Jasper and I aren't married and what not." Alice said rolling her eyes. I laughed.

"I won't say anything. I promise." I told them both.

"Thanks Bella." She said smiling.

"So I have brownies and cookies. I made them earlier when I got back from visiting with Charlie. Want some?" I asked.

"Sure." Alice said jumping off the couch. Jasper followed and we walked to the kitchen. I got the sweets out and we picked at them. I was on the counter getting cups when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Jasper can you get that please."

"Sure." He said walking away.

"Why did I have to put these cups so high?" I asked myself. Alice just laughed.

"Ok little pixie just laugh your head off but when you can't reach something I'll laugh at you." I replied.

"Need some help?" a velvety voice I knew so well asked. I turned around.

"Thanks but I got it." I said smiling and holding the cups. They all laughed at me. I started to get down but hands wrapped around my waist and helped me.

"Wouldn't want you to fall." Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed and turned around.

"Thanks." I whispered back. His arms were still wrapped around me.

"Uh, so I think Jasper and I are going to go. Have fun you two. Bye Bella. Bye Edward." Alice said. Before I could respond I heard the door open and shut.

"Milk and cookies?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yes please." I got us both milk and some cookies. We sat at the dining room table and ate our snack.

"Have you talked to Chloe?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she called me this morning. It sounds like she is having fun." I said.

"You're still worried aren't you?" He guessed.

"Yes I am." He stood up from his chair and came and knelt in front of me taking my hands in his own and staring into my eyes.

"She is going to be ok. It is normal for you to be worried though. Do you really think though that Mike would let anything happen to her?" I shook my head. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He got up.

"Thanks." I whispered. He nodded. That night we watched movies and talked. He was sitting on the couch and I was laying down, my head in his lap, trying to stay awake.

"Come on Bella." I heard Edward say. One hand slipped underneath my knees the other around my waits. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. He laid me down and pulled the covers over. I felt him start to leave so I grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay with me please?" I asked.

"Of course." Edward whispered. I felt him climb in next to me. I cuddled closer to him. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." Then I drifted off into unconsciousness.

_~Next Morning~_

I woke up still wrapped in Edward's arms. I slowly got up and made breakfast. A few minutes later I heard Edward walk in.

"Morning sleepyhead." I said.

"Morning." He said walking over to me and setting his head on my shoulder.

"Something smells good." He said.

"That is your breakfast." I said.

"Yummy." I made French toast, scrambled eggs and cut some fruit up. We sat at the table and ate. I kept zoning out. I was thinking about Edward and I. We weren't acting like just friends. Him staying in my bed with me, small kisses on my forehead, me cuddling him. I decided we needed to talk.

"Edward." I began. He looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"After breakfast can we talk?" I asked. He looked worried.

"Nothing is wrong I promise." He looked a little more at ease.

"Sure Bella." Edward replied. We quickly cleaned up and then sat down on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Us." I stated. I took a deep breath and began.

"I asked at first if we could be just friends. You agreed. Well lately we haven't been acting like we are just friends. I really like you, a lot. You are good with Chloe and you are there for me all the time." He smiled.

"I think I know where this is going. Could I jump ahead?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He scooted closer to me and grabbed my hands.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I leaned closer.

"I would love too." He smiled.

"Is it ok if I do this?" Edward whispered leaning closer his lips centimeters from mine. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. He closed the gap in between us. This time the kiss was broken right away. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. We broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For agreeing to be my girlfriend." He replied. I smiled and kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It was Wednesday morning. Chloe would be back in a couple days and Edward and I have been together for only two days. I never would have guessed we would have ended up together after him staying at my apartment with me.

"Edward?" I asked. We were sitting on my couch cuddled up watching a movie before I had to go to the music store.

"Hmm." He replied. I turned to face him.

"I was uh kind of wondering if we could keep our relationship a little secret for a little bit." I whispered. A look of sadness crossed his face but quickly disappeared I wasn't sure if I really saw it. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Anything for you."

"Only for a little bit. I don't want to tell Chloe just yet and imagine how Alice is going to be when she finds this out." I said. Edward laughed.

"Speaking of Alice she has been acting different. Has she said anything to you?" He asked. I gulped. I wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Uh n-no. She hasn't said anything." I quickly said standing up. He stood as well and looked me straight in the eye.

"You know you aren't that great at lying." He said smirking.

"What makes you think I am lying?" I asked.

"Most people don't stutter and don't act all nervous plus Alice told me you aren't good at lying."

"Evil little pixie." I whispered. He chuckled.

"If there was anything going on with Alice I would love to tell you but if there was and she did tell me I would have promised not to say anything." I said. He stepped closer to me.

"You know, secrets aren't nice. And since I am your boyfriend shouldn't I be allowed in on this secret?" He asked.

"You want to know?" I asked. He nodded. I leaned closer to his ear. "Well I still can't tell you." I whispered in his ear then walked to my room because my phone was ringing. I looked back and saw Edward standing there with a shocked look on his face. I laughed and answered my phone.

"Hello."

"_Mommy!" _

"Hey Chloe! Are you having fun?"

"_Yes. We went swimming and went to the zoo. I have a new friend." _

"Oh really? Who is that?"

"_Her name is Lauren. Daddy said she was his girl-" _

"Chloe?"

"_Hey Bella its Mike." _

"Mike, where did Chloe go?"

"_My parents are taking her to the pool."_

"For some reason I don't believe you, but let me say bye to her then and we need to talk." I said. I planned on asking him what Chloe was talking about earlier.

"_Mommy." _

"Hey baby. Have fun at the pool. I'll talk to you tonight. Love you."

"_Love you too mommy." _

"_Hey Bella. What did you want to talk about?"_

"Well Chloe told me she made a new friend. She started to say that you called her your girlfriend but didn't get to finish. Care to explain.

"_Ok now don't get mad. But I have been seeing this girl Lauren, and she came on the trip with us."_

"Did you plan on telling me that you took our daughter to some other state with your girlfriend that I haven't even met?" I was angry.

"_Umm you see I was going to tell you but it slipped my mind." _

"Really Mike, that's the best you could come up with? Mike why couldn't you tell me when you called to ask if Chloe could come or brought her when you picked Chloe up?"

"_Bella I'd really prefer not to fight over the phone so can we talk when I drop Chloe off? Great thanks Bells. Bye."_ He hung up before I could answer. I was furious by this point. I threw my phone onto my bed. Edward came running into my room.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked.

"No, my stupid ex husband decided to bring his new girlfriend to California with them and just now told me. I only found out because Chloe said she made a new friend. So now my three year old daughter is in the sunshine state with her father and some girl he failed to mention." I exclaimed. Edward stifled a laugh.

"This is not funny what so ever. What would you do if she was your daughter? You find out your ex-wife was dating some guy you had never met and you found out when they were hundreds of miles away." He sat on my bed and pulled me over to him.

"Bella I'm not laughing at the situation. I don't agree with what Mike did. It is very irresponsible. He should have told you. But Mike's parents are there and I am positive they wouldn't let anything happen to their granddaughter." I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes.

"It just makes me so mad. I have half the mind to jump on a plane and fly over there." I said. He laughed. When I opened my eyes Edward was hovering over me.

"You aren't going to fly all the way to California. She is going to be back in two days. Then you, Mike and this girl can sit and talk everything through." I smiled.

"Thanks Edward."

"Anytime." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. My arms went around his neck and he slipped on of his behind my back. The moment was ruined by my phone ringing again. I groaned. Edward slowly stood up and I answered it.

"Hello."

"_Hi Belly." _It was Alice.

"Hey Alice. How are you doing?" I asked. I noticed Edward moved closer to try and listen in on the conversation. "Edward, go away." I said. He laughed.

"_You didn't say anything right?" _

"No of course not. But your nosey brother is trying to listen in." Edward laughed again and left the room.

"Ok, he's gone."

"_So Jasper and I went to our first appointment today. Everything is perfect. I'm thinking of getting everyone together this weekend and I think I am going to tell them."_

"That's great Alice. Rose and I will make sure Emmett and Edward don't freak out. But your parents I have no control over." She laughed.

"_I know, but I'll be able to handle them but not Emmett and Edward included."_

"Don't worry it will all be fine. You and Jasper have been together for almost two years. I don't think you guys have any intention of breaking up."

"_Not even in my dreams." _ I laughed.

"_Ok well I just wanted to tell you that. Could you call Rose for me?"_

"Sure."

"_Thanks Belly. Talk to you later. Love ya!" _

"You're welcome Ali. Love ya too." After we hung up I called Rose.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Rose, its Bella."

"_Oh hey Bella. What's up?"_

"Alice wanted me to call you and tell you that this weekend all of us are getting together and she is going to break the news to everyone else."

"_Oh ok. So are you and I in charge of Edward and Emmett?" _I laughed.

"Yup, that is our job. I'll let you know what day and time for dinner.

"_Ok great. Thanks."_

"You're welcome. Talk to you soon. Bye Rose."

"_Bye Bella." _Then we hung up. I left my room and saw Edward on the couch reading a book.

"Now are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Nope." I said smiling and sitting next to him on the couch. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." I replied.

"Ok how about we go out to dinner, then a movie" Edward said.

"That would be fine." I smiled.

"Nothing too fancy I promise." He said. I went to stand up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to go to work." His smile fell.

"That's right." I went into my room to get changed. I brushed my hair and pinned half of it up. I applied a very small amount of makeup.

"Do you have to go?" Edward asked as I walked back into the living room.

"Yes. I'll be back at five."

"Ok. I'm going to head back to my place for a little bit then." He said.

"Ok." I grabbed my purse. "See you in a little bit." I kissed him quickly and walked towards the door. He followed. I locked up and we both got into our cars. The drive was boring to the music store. Angela was already there.

"Hey Angela."

"Hi Bella." There was some stuff that needed to be put away. So far the day was slow. Angela told me I could go home a little early. I thanked her and left. I decided to stop by Edward's place. For only being here once I managed to find it rather easily. After the first knock the door opened.

"Bella?" He asked surprised.

"Should I have called first?" I asked suddenly worried that I was intruding.

"No, no it's fine. You can come in. I'm just surprised to see you here. I thought you don't get off until 5." He said. I walked inside.

"Angela let me go home early. It was slow today." I said.

"Well I'm happy you got off work early." He said kissing me softly.

"What were you doing all day?" I asked.

"I found a new song to play on the piano. So I was practicing that." He replied.

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"Uh sure. But it isn't that good."

"I'm sure it is." He smiled and took my hand. We walked to a room that had a beautiful piano in it. He sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to him. I sat down as well and his fingers slowly began to play it. I recognized the song. It was "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. I loved it. So I softly started singing.

"**If I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn send me away with the words of a love song. Oh oh oh oh." **

"Don't stop." Edward whispered. I blushed. He encouraged me to continue.

"**Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no ain't even grey as she buries her baby. The sharp knife of a short life well I've had just enough time." **He stopped playing.

"Bella you are a beautiful singer." Edward whispered.

"Thanks. You are an amazing pianist."

"Thanks." We sat there staring intently into one another's eyes. Edward broke it first. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Shall we go to dinner?" He asked. I smiled and placed my hand in his.

"We shall." He chuckled. He was already dressed so we stopped by my apartment so I could changes real quick.

"So there is a small café next to the movie theater. Is that ok?" Edward asked.

"Sounds perfect." I replied. Dinner was really good. The movie was also. We agreed on seeing a comedy. I didn't want to make Edward sit through a chick flick and he said there wasn't any good scary movies out which I was thankful for. After the movie we started to drive back.

"Uh, Edward my truck is at your place." I told him remembering that he drove me to my apartment.

"We could stop by there and then drive back to your place." He suggested. I agreed. When we pulled up to his house I quickly got in my truck and then we drove to my apartment. The rest of the evening we sat on the couch talking. It was nice to sit and talk about random things. That night Edward stayed in my room with me again. Whenever I was with him I felt safer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Today Chloe was coming back. I was super excited but I wasn't happy about meeting Mike's girlfriend. Edward left earlier this afternoon. I was kind of lonely now that he was gone. Mike called me and said they landed and were leaving the airport now. In the meantime I sat on my couch and started one of my essays for my class. I almost didn't hear the knock on the door. I opened it and saw Chloe, Mike and who I assumed was Mike's girlfriend.

"Mommy!" Chloe exclaimed running towards me. I knelt down.

"Hey baby!" I said engulfing her in my arms and picking her up. "I've missed you so much."

"Hi Bella." Mike said.

"Hi Mike."

"Uh Bella this is my girlfriend Lauren. Lauren this is Bella." Lauren held out her hand. I quickly shook it and took my hand back.

"You guys can come in." I said. They followed me inside. I put Chloe down.

"So there are some things we need to talk about." Mike said. I nodded.

"Chloe why don't you go put your suitcase in your room." I suggested. She nodded, grabbed her suitcase and ran off.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Mike said.

"I don't know if I can accept your apology yet. You took our daughter to California with your girlfriend who I had never met and then told me about it over the phone. How would you feel if I did that to you?" I asked. He didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I would be mad." He finally said.

"So do you see where I'm coming from?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm not going to stay mad at you and I am glad that Chloe likes Lauren but I would have appreciated you telling me."

"I know I messed up and I'm sorry." He said. Chloe ran back out then and sat with me.

"Well it seems we are done with this. Thanks Bella for letting her come." Mike said.

"Your welcome. See you later." I said. He nodded.

"Bye Chloe, see you next Friday. Love you." Mike said giving her a hug.

"Bye daddy. Love you too."

"Bye Lauren." I said.

"Bye Bella." Then they left. Chloe spent most of the night telling me about her trip until I made her go to bed. Edward and I talked on the phone that night. We were going to the Cullen's the next night for dinner. We still weren't telling anyone we were together.

"Ready Chloe?" I asked going into her room. She was grabbing her baby doll. She walked over to me and took my hand. Tonight Alice was telling everyone that she was pregnant. I put Chloe in her car seat and drove to Esme and Carlisle's. Edward was there and Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett hadn't arrived yet. I knocked on the door. Esme answered.

"Hello dear." She said giving me a hug.

"Hi Esme."

"Grandma!" Chloe exclaimed. Esme laughed and picked her up.

"Hey Chloe. I'm so glad to see you." I saw Edward not too far behind her. We both smiled and I walked to him. He gave me a hug and subtly kissed me.

"Eddie!"

"Hey Chloe." He knelt down and she flung herself at him. He twirled her around and carried her to the living room. I saw Alice and went to give her a hug.

"Hey Alice."  
"Hi Bella."

"The three of you look like a family." She said accusingly.

"Where did that come from?" I asked getting nervous.

"Hmm, well Edward was carrying Chloe and had an arm wrapped around you." Oh no.

"Well Chloe ran to him to give him a hug and I almost fell so he was making sure it didn't happen again." I said as convincingly as I could. Her eyes narrowed at me. I nervously smiled.

"I will get the truth out of you Isabella Swan." She said walking away. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Well Alice has a feeling something is going on. She didn't tell me her guess but she isn't going to let it go." I said. He laughed.

"If Alice finds out and we ask her not to say anything she will stay true to her word." Edward said.

"I know. I trust her." I replied. He smiled. Emmett and Rose arrived.

"Chloe Bear!" He exclaimed scooping her up in a hug. She let out a fit of giggles.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said giving me a hug next.

"Hey Em. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Hi Bella." Rose said giving me a hug.

"Hi Rose." We all sat and chatted. Carlisle came out a few minutes later.

"Hi kids." He said.

"Hey" we said back.

"Grandpa!"

"Hey Chloe." Carlisle said giving her a hug. She told him all about her trip also.

"How did things go with Mike and Lauren?" Edward asked.

"He apologized again. But there is something about her that doesn't seem right. I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with Chloe being around her." I said truthfully.

"Just give her a chance. Mike wouldn't let someone come around Chloe that he didn't approve of." Edward tried reassuring me.

"I can't believe Mike didn't tell you he was bringing his girlfriend to California. That is a really low move." Alice said. Everyone agreed with her.

"Dinner is ready." Esme called to us. We got up and walked to the dining room. Chloe sat between Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I sat across from each other as did Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rose sat next to each other. Once we were done eating Alice decided to make her announcement.

"Uh Jasper and I have something to say." Alice began. The both stood up. Jasper, encouragingly, wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What is it honey?" Esme asked. Alice drew in a deep breath.

"Jasper and I are having a baby." Edward and Emmett had very hostile looks on their faces. No one said anything. You could have heard a pin drop. Esme broke the silence.

"I'm so happy for you. Are you going to be able to handle a newborn though?"

"Yes mom. We have done a lot of thinking. Obviously we didn't plan this but I think we are ready." Esme smiled and gave them both hugs.

"Dad?" Alice said.

"I can't say I'm not happy but this is a big responsibility. Your mother and I will help you no matter what." Carlisle said.

"Thanks dad." Alice gave him a hug. That went better than planned. Now for the over protective brothers. Alice looked to Rose and I. Emmett and Edward did as well. Hurt flashed across Edward's face but quickly became emotionless. He silently stood up from the table and left. I followed him. He was in the backyard.

"Edward." I said quietly. I didn't see him.

"Edward." I called again.

"How could you keep this from me?" He asked closer than I expected causing me to jump. He was definitely not happy.

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything. She is my best friend and I couldn't do that to her. She was worried about your reaction. Now I see she had a good reason to be." I told him.

"But that's my baby sister. How do you expect me to react Bella? Be all happy go lucky?" He asked his voice rose.

"Yes actually I do. That is your sister which is all the more reason why you should be happy and supportive. I don't think she wants her child growing up without its uncle." I said raising my voice as well.

"But you should have told me."

"Alice told me because she trusts me to keep that secret. It's not like they ran off the Vegas and got married. I could see you being mad about me keeping that from you. This is completely different. You are over reacting and it is childish. They are both responsible adults."

"I fail to see how this is responsible." Now it was getting personal.

"So you think having a child is irresponsible?" I asked crossing my arms over m chest.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Then I went back inside.

"Hey guys. I have to go. Chloe needs to get to bed." I said picking her up.

"But we haven't had desert and it is only 7." Alice said standing up.

"Well I have to get her ready for preschool. Save me some?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thanks for dinner Esme. Congrats you two. Bye Rose, bye Emmett."

"Mommy I don't want to leave." Chloe said.

"It's getting late sweetie."

"Bella wait." I heard Edward say as I walked out the door. I turned around.

"At this moment I have nothing more to say." I turned on my heel and left. When we got home I got Chloe ready for bed. We read some books and them I laid her down in her bed. She fell asleep quickly. I had numerous missed calls and text messages from Edward. I ignored them all. I was getting ready to go to bed when someone knocked on my door. I answered it and saw Edward. I went to shut it put his hand caught it. He forced it open and came inside.

"Bella I'm sorry about earlier."

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to. Edward, having a baby is not irresponsible in all cases. Yes sometimes they are unplanned but having a child is the greatest gift in life. Why can't you accept that your little sister is growing up and is with someone she truly and deeply loves?" I asked softly. He sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands.

"I just don't want anything bad happening to her. I should be apologizing to you also." He whispered. I sat next to him.

"Nothing will. You can't protect her from everything. Jasper is there for her and he always will be. Aren't you excited to be an uncle?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I am overjoyed. I'm also sorry for freaking out on you earlier. Please don't let this ruin our relationship. I couldn't handle losing you and Chloe." A tear fell from my eye. He wiped it away.

"You won't ever lose us." He crashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. When we broke apart he looked me straight in the eye.

"I guess I should apologize to Alice and Jasper."

"That would be a good idea." I said. He smiled and we stood up. I walked him to the door. He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me again.

"You are amazing Bella Swan." And then he left. Edward called me after he went back to Alice and Jasper. They accepted his apology and now their baby is going to have its "Uncle Eddie." Jasper's words not mine. I slept soundly that night after Edward's call.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Now that Alice and Jasper's news was out in the open everything was back to normal. Well almost. Mine and Edward's relationship was still a secret. I think people were beginning to notice, especially Alice. I always made sure not to be alone with her too long. I didn't like keeping this from her or anyone for that matter. My plan was to tell Chloe first and then everyone else. Hopefully I would do that soon. My little girl started preschool today. She was so excited. This morning she came running into my room.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" She yelled jumping on my bed.

"Ok I'm up Chloe." I said smiling and sitting up in my bed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into her room. I got her and outfit, did her hair gave her breakfast then let her watch some cartoons while I got ready.

"Are you ready to go to school?" I asked her when I was all done.

"Yes!" She exclaimed jumping off the couch. Chloe grabbed her backpack and waited impatiently for me to open the door. We walked to the truck and I put her in her car seat. The drive to the preschool wasn't far. As we walked up to the door she held tightly onto my hand. When we got inside she wouldn't let go.

"What's wrong sweetie? You were excited when we were driving here." I asked picking her up. She hid her face in my hair.

"Hello I'm Jessica." The lady at the front said.

"Hi I'm Bella and this is Chloe." I responded. Chloe stuck her face out of my hair.

"Hi Chloe. Are you ready to go and meet your teacher?" Jessica asked. Chloe shook her head.

"Come on it'll be fun." I whispered to Chloe and followed Jessica to the classroom.

"This is her teacher Amy. She is a great teacher and is loved by a lot of the kids here." Jessica told me. I nodded.

"Chloe look." I said. She lifted her head off my shoulder and looked around the room.

"Hi. You must be Bella and this is Chloe." She said smiling. "I'm Amy. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hi Chloe." Amy said to her.

"Can you say hi to Miss Amy?" I asked Chloe.

"Hi Miss Amy." She whispered. She let me put her down and some little girls ran up to her and asked her to play. Then she was off. I talked with the teacher for a little bit and then left to go to work. Today was slow again so I finished some of my essays for my classes. I also messed around with some of the guitars and pianos they had. Alice picked Chloe up and watched her until I got off work. I drove to Alice and Jasper's house.

"Hey Alice." I said as she opened the door.

"Hi Belly!" She exclaimed giving me a hug. I walked inside.

"How was she?"

"Perfect. I love watching her." Alice said. I smiled.

"Thanks so much for being able to do this."

"It's no problem at all. This weekend. Birthday party for you. My parents place." Alice said. I groaned.

"No birthday parties please." I begged.

"Bella come on it will be small. I promise. Just family and a few friends." She said. I gave in already knowing I would lose the argument.

"Fine." I said.

"Yay! Thanks Bella." Alice said giving me a hug. I laughed.

"You're welcome." I heard Chloe laughing and then out of the hallway she came running, Jasper chasing after her. Alice and I laughed.

"He's going to be a great dad." I whispered to her. She nodded and stared lovingly at him.

"Mommy!" Chloe exclaimed running to me. I bent down and she jumped into my arms.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Good." She replied.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said.

"Hi Jasper. Thanks again so much for watching her." I said.

"It was no problem at all." Jasper said.

"Say bye Chloe."

"Bye!" She said waving.

"Hold up Bella. I need to ask you something." Alice said catching up to me.

"What's up Alice?"

"Are you and my brother dating? Secretly perhaps." I didn't know what to say. Were we being that obvious? I thought we did a pretty good job at hiding it. I sighed; I couldn't keep it from her anymore.

"Yes we are." I whispered. She clapped her hands.

"I knew it! But why are you keeping it a secret." She asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure everything was going good. I didn't want everyone finding out especially Chloe, then us breaking up." I explained. She nodded.

"When are you telling everyone?"

"Maybe at this party you are throwing me." I said unsure. "That means no telling everyone. Not even Jasper." I said.

"But I tell Jasper everything."

"Ok fine, but only Jasper please. My dad doesn't even know yet." I said.

"Don't worry. Only Jasper, I promise." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks." She gave me a hug.

"No problem. I'll let you go. Love ya Bella."

"Love ya too Ali." I said and walked to my truck.

"Jasper you owe me $20!" Alice yelled as she ran back inside. I laughed at my best friend. Chloe and I made dinner when we got home. Homemade pizzas.

"Chloe be careful…" I began but didn't finish when she spilt flour over the both of us.

"Sorry mommy." She said. I was laughing.

"It's ok sweetie." I said as a knock came from the door. I picked Chloe up and walked to the door. It was Edward. He laughed when he saw the state we were in.

"Hi Edward." I said.

"Hi Eddie!"

"What were you two doing?" He asked.

"We are making pizzas. Would you like to join us?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied walking inside. I set Chloe down. She grabbed Edward's hand and led him into the kitchen. While the pizzas were cooking I cleaned Chloe up and she went to play with her toys. I was about to clean myself up when Edward stepped closer to me.

"The flour look suits you." He whispered smiling his crooked grin. I nearly melted.

"Thanks." I replied. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in to kiss me. We broke apart.

"Alice knows." I said.

"About us?" He asked.

"Yeah. I picked Chloe up from her house and she asked me before I left. I guessed she already knew so I told her the truth. She and Jasper are the only ones that know." I said. He nodded and leaned up against the counter.

"When should we tell the rest of the family?"

"I was thinking this weekend. Alice said she is throwing me a birthday party. Everyone will be there and it will make everything easier."

"Do you want to tell Chloe before then?"

"Yeah, maybe right before the party."

"Sounds good to me. Anything you want." He said and softly kissed me. I smiled. Then cleaned off the flour before dinner was done. The oven went off.

"Chloe, dinner is ready." I said. She came running into the kitchen. Edward and I laughed. After dinner I gave Chloe a bath and got her ready for bed. Then I cleaned up the kitchen and Edward read her a book. When I finished I crept silently to her room. They were lying on her bed and he was reading _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom._ It was another one of her favorite books. I was really happy that she liked Edward. After the book was over she yawned. I smiled and walked in.

"Time for bed." I said.

"Ok mommy." She said and cuddled farther into her blankets.

"Night sweetie. Love you." I said.

"Night mommy. Love you too." I tucked her in, kissed her forehead and left her room. Edward followed me.

"Thank you for reading her a book." I said. He smiled.

"It was no problem at all." He replied. "Well I should get going. I got called to teach a class tomorrow." I was kind of sad he had to leave but I understood.

"Ok." I said. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I smiled. He pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Too soon he pulled back.

"I'll see you later." I nodded. I walked him to the door. He gave me one last kiss and disappeared. I slept soundly that night. Dreams of Edward filled my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Ok Alice I promise I won't be late." I said.

"_Isabella Swan if you are late to your own birthday party the consequences will be severe." _I couldn't help but laugh.

"_This isn't a laughing matter. People are going to be arriving soon and you are telling me you are just now getting in the shower. I'm having Edward drive over there now." _

"That really isn't necessary."

"_Yes it is. Edward you need to get to Bella's now!"_ I heard her yell away from the phone.

"_Now get in that shower and be over here as soon as you can." _

"Ok. I promise I will be there as soon as possible. Love you Ali."

"_Love you too Belly." _Alice was mad because I was running late. In my defense I had a three year old to get ready and I was pacing around my apartment figuring out how I was going to tell everyone Edward and I were dating. Normally I wouldn't be freaking out but since we have been dating secretly for a few weeks kind of makes everything a little more difficult. Just as I was about to get in the shower I heard a knock. It must be Edward. I answered in and sure enough he was standing there wearing jeans, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"Hey Bella. Happy Birthday." He said giving me a kiss.

"Hey." I smiled and he walked in.

"Do you mind hanging out with Chloe while I get ready?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all." He said smiling.

"Chloe, Edward is here." I called to her. I heard her little feet running across the floor. He knelt down just in time for her to jump in his arms.

"Hey Chloe."

"Hi." Then I ran back into my room and hopped into the shower. When I was done I quickly got dressed. Alice had orders on what I was wearing. So I was dressed in skinny jeans with a gray strapless top with a black cardigan and black heels. I put light make up on and quickly blew dry my hair. I went and grabbed Chloe some pajamas and grabbed my purse then went to where Edward and Chloe were.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Edward looked at me and didn't say anything. I immediately got self conscious.

"What? Alice picked the outfit out not me. If it looks that bad I can-" But I didn't finish my sentence. Edward silenced me with a kiss.

"You look beautiful." He said running his hand along my arm. It sent chills through me.

"Mommy why did Eddie kiss you?" Chloe asked. I looked past Edward and saw Chloe standing there.

"Well honey, Edward and I are together." I said if that made any sense to her at all.

"Is he my new daddy?" she asked. Edward chuckled and bent down to her level.

"No I'm not your new daddy." She frowned slightly and walked into his arms.

"Why?"

"Because you have another daddy who loves you." Edward answered.

"You don't love me?" She asked her lip starting to quiver.

"Of course I do Chloe. I'm just not your daddy." She didn't say anything, just clung to Edward. I stood off to the side and watched the scene before me. It was so sweet.

"We should get going before Auntie Alice yells at mommy." Edward said picking Chloe up.

"My car?" He asked.

"As long as you don't drive recklessly." I said. He got close to me.

"Would I ever put you or Chloe in danger?" He asked. Unable to form a coherent sentence I shook my head. He smiled.

"I thought not." Then he put Chloe in her car seat. I got in the passenger seat.

"How come you have a car seat?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Just in case." He answered, took hold of my hand and sped off to the Cullen's. There were some people there already. Oh no I was going to get it from Alice. I groaned getting out of the car.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Alice made it clear that I wasn't allowed to be late and I am."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." He said kissing my temple. I smiled

"Thanks." I picked Chloe up and followed Edward into the house. Charlie was there as well as Jacob and his dad and some more of mine and Alice's friends. I spotted her and tried hiding.

"Don't you dare hide from me Isabella Marie Swan."

"Alice is the full name really necessary?"

"Yes it is. I asked you not to be late and you promised." She said.

"I know and I'm sorry. Edward and I told Chloe we were together and then she started asking if Edward was her daddy. So it was a hassle to get going."

"Oh ok. Well then I'm not that mad at you. Happy birthday by the way." Alice said giving me a hug. I laughed.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled. Then she sashayed away and I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.  
"Happy birthday my little sister." I heard Emmett say.

"Thanks Em, but can you out me down? I can't breathe." I said. He set me down.

"Sorry Bellsy." He said.

"It's ok."

"Happy Birthday Bella." Rose said giving me a hug. I said hi to everyone else and they all said happy birthday. Edward and I agreed to tell everyone when the friends left and it was just family. Dinner was delicious and much to my protests I got presents. People began leaving. Soon it was Charlie, Edward's family, Jacob and Billy.

"Bella we have one more gift for you." Carlisle said.

"Here you go dear." Esme said handing me a small package. I opened it and couldn't believe my eyes. It was two plane tickets, for Chloe and me to visit my mom.

"Than you so much." I said giving them both hugs.

"You are very welcome dear." Esme replied.

'Happy Birthday Bella." Carlisle added.

"Hey everyone, Bella and I have something we need to say." Edward said. I immediately got nervous. Everyone had their attention focused on us. Jasper and Alice gave me encouraging looks.

"Umm well Edward and I are together." I said.

"That's great." Esme said smiling.

"It's about time." Rosalie said.

"Didn't think my little brother had the guts."

"The thing is we have been dating for a few weeks." I added. The room got silent. I stole a glance at Charlie. He did not look happy.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't say anything."

"Why would you keep this a secret?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure everything would work out."

"But I you have only been together for a few weeks how will you know?" He asked.

"I just do dad. Why can't you be happy? You had no problem when I told you that Mike and I were getting divorced but when I tell you I am seeing someone you get all mad."

"I'm sorry Bella. I just want to make sure you are making the right choice for you and Chloe."

"This is the right choice dad." I said. He just nodded. I groaned in frustration.

"Why are you making this difficult?" I asked. I noticed that everyone else left.

"I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Edward isn't going to hurt me." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'll try my hardest but it is going to take awhile before I approve."  
"As long as you do approve that is all I ask for." I said. Charlie smiled and gave me a hug. Now that that was over the rest of the night was enjoyable. Charlie and Edward talked and my dad wasn't too hostile towards him. Jacob came and sat next to me and we talked for a little bit.

"So when are we going to get lunch again?" He asked. Edward looked over and met my eyes. He looked hurt by Jacob's question but quickly composed himself and went back to talking. I turned back to Jacob and smiled.

"I don't know. But how has your life been?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Do you remember Leah Clearwater?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. I remember Leah. She, Alice and I used to sit on the beach and make fun of your boys trying to surf." I said laughing.

"Hey we were pretty good." He said. I patted his arm.

"Whatever you say Jake. What about Leah though?"

"Well I kind of asked her out."

"Seriously? Finally Jake. We were all waiting for you two to get together." I said. "Alice come here!" I called. She skipped over here.

"What's up birthday girl?"

"Jake finally asked Leah out." Alice jumped around in a circle. We laughed. The three of us talked for a little bit longer and soon Jacob and his dad left. I was standing off to the side watching Chloe play with Emmett and Jasper. Edward came next to me.

"So you had lunch with Jacob Black?" He asked.

"It was a while ago." I said. He just nodded.

"Edward I don't see Jacob Black that way. If for some odd reason I did I wouldn't have told everyone we were together. You have to trust me and anyway he has a girlfriend now." Edward faced me.

"I do trust you." He said. His arms snaked around my waist and he leaned down. I closed the gap and wrapped my arms around him then gently pressed my lips to his.

"I have something for you." He whispered when we broke apart.

"No more presents." I said.

"But I haven't given you mine yet." He said. Edward walked over to a small table and picked up a box. He brought it back over to me. After setting it in my hands he motioned for me to open it. I carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a CD case and another small box. I took the CD case out first and opened it. There was a disc that was labeled _"Bella's Lullaby"_.

"I composed a song that made me think of you. I was able to record it and put it on a disc. I smiled. I took the small box out next. Opening it there was a silver charm bracelet. There were two charms on it already. One was a heart and another was a music note.

"Thank you so much Edward." I whispered and gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Bella." He said and kissed me.

"Now that you've opened Edward's presents there is one more thing from Chloe." Alice said interrupting the moment. Edward and I walked over to the couch. Chloe came and sat with me carrying another small box. She sat on my lap and I opened it. Inside was a charm. This one was the word mom with small diamonds on the inside.

"Thank you sweetie." I said giving Chloe a hug. "I love it."

"Love you mommy." Chloe said. I smiled.

"Well I got to go." Charlie said. I stood up.

"Bye dad. Love you."

"Bye Bells. Happy birthday. Love you too." He left. Soon after Chloe feel asleep.

"I should probably get Chloe home." I said.

"Ok Bella." Alice said smiling. She helped me put stuff in Edward's car. I said bye to Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. Edward picked Chloe up and we walked out to the car. When I was getting in I saw that Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were all staring at the window and it looked like they were whispering about something. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Our nosey friends are spying on us." I said. He looked at the window and laughed also.

"We can get revenge. Just not right now." He said. I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." We got in the car and he drove to my apartment. Edward carried Chloe inside and I took everything else. He laid her down in her bed for me.

"Thank you for doing that." I said. He smiled.

"You're welcome. I should go and let you get sleep." He said. I didn't want him to go. I nodded. I walked him to the door. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Bye Edward. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight Bella. Happy birthday." He said kissing my cheek one last time then he left. Completely drained from the party I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters, except Chloe :) **

_**4 months later**_

Edward and I have been together for five months. We haven't said 'I love you' yet. I'm waiting for the right time. I do love him, a lot but I want it to be special when I tell him. When Chloe comes home from Mike's she acts different. I've talked to Mike about it but he says he doesn't notice it. I try and ask Chloe but she won't say anything. Jasper and Alice are expecting a baby boy. They were really happy. Currently it was Christmas Eve. Chloe and I were staying home tonight. Tomorrow we were going to Charlie's in the morning and then in the afternoon going to the Cullen's. Chloe and I were making cookies to set out for Santa before she went to bed.

"Ok, while these are cooking let's go get you changed." I said. I picked her up and set her on the ground. She ran to her room. When I got in there she was putting on her Christmas pajamas. I smiled and went to change into my pajamas. The oven went off and we walked back into the kitchen.

"We have to let them cool before we frost them." I said. Chloe huffed impatiently.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the frosting will melt." She just nodded. After all the cookies were done Chloe and I watched It's a Charlie Brown Christmas while they cooled.

"Come on Chloe let's go frost the cookies." I said. She jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Can I have the blue frosting and a snowman please?" She asked.

"Here you go."

'Thanks." And then she began decorating her cookie, ignoring everything else. Half the cookies were done when someone knocked on the door. I answered it and was greeted with a very loud and deep "Ho Ho Ho."

"Santa!" I heard Chloe exclaim then she ran to where I was. I was completely confused.

"Merry Christmas Chloe." He said. I looked closely into the eyes of this mysterious person and recognized them. They were the unmistakable forest greens eyes of Edward.

"Santa." Chloe said. "Do I get presents?" Edward or rather 'Santa' chuckled and said "Have you been a good girl?" Chloe nodded.

"Well then come sit and tell me what you want." He walked over the couch and Chloe jumped up on his lap.

"I want a Barbie, a puppy, a baby doll, books" She said in a rush but Edward stopped her.

"Whoa there little girl. Slow down." He said tickling her. She giggled. Edward looked at me and winked. Chloe put her hands on each side of his face and looked him in the eye.

"Santa I want a new baby doll, a puppy, books, and a Barbie doll." She said slowly. He laughed.

"Are you sure you have been a good girl?" She nodded.

"Ok well if you want presents you need to be a good girl for your mommy, go to bed when she tells you and don't forget to leave Santa some cookies."

"We just made some!" She said. "How do you fly/" She all of a sudden asked. I stifled a laugh.

"Well, my reindeer have Christmas magic that makes them fly through the sky."

"Can I see?" Edward chuckled.

"No you can't but if you listen real closely before you go to sleep you can hear the bells from the reindeer." She clapped her hands. I smiled. Chloe talked to 'Santa' for a little bit longer.

"Ok Chloe, time for bed." I said. She shook her head.

"Yes little missy. If you want Santa to come back and leave you presents then you need to go get some sleep."  
"That's right Chloe. I have to get going anyway. Merry Christmas." Edward said. She gave him a hug then walked over to me.

"Go lay down. I'll be right there." I said.

"Wait we have to put out cookies mommy." She said running to the kitchen. I got a plate out and she picked two of her favorite. I poured a glass of milk and we set them by the tree.

"Now go lay down." She nodded and walked to her room.

"I'll wait for you." Edward said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and went to Chloe's room.

"Ok, so what Christmas story tonight?" I asked. "How about _Twas the Night Before Christmas_?"

"Yeah!" She said. I laughed and got the book. Then I sat next to her and she snuggled close to me. I began reading. By the time I was done she was asleep. I kissed her head.

"Goodnight Chloe. I love you." I whispered. I slightly shut her door and went back to the living room. Edward had taken off the beard, hat and coat.

"Thank you for doing that." I said. He turned around.

"I had fun. Plus I couldn't let Emmett beat me to it." I laughed.

"Would you like some cookies?" I asked.

"Of course." He responded. We went into the kitchen and I got us each a cup of milk and cookies.

"After this will you help me set out the presents?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled. We ate our snack in silence. I would catch him looking at me sometimes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I love your pajamas by the way." He said smirking.

"Alice picked them out. She couldn't believe that I didn't have any holiday pajamas so she made me buy them."

"Well I like them." He said standing up and holding out his hand. I took it and we walked to the living room. It didn't take long to set out the gifts. We cuddled up on the couch.

"Has Chloe still been acting differently?" He asked.

"Yes. I don't know what it is but I am going to ask Mike again. But it is only when she comes home and I notice she gets sadder when she has to leave. She used to like going to Mike's but recently not so much."

"Yeah that might be a good idea to talk to Mike again." He said rubbing my arm. I noticed that it was midnight. I looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He responded by deepening the kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He responded when we pulled apart.

"I should get going." He said.

"You could always stay here." I suggested softly. He smiled.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I have some clothes I left in my car. I'll be right back."

"Ok." I said. He smiled and kissed me chastely on the lips then left. I put the cookies away. I ate one of the cookies for Santa and bit into the other one. After that was down I left a small light on in the kitchen for Edward and then went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I brushed my hair out too. When I got back into my room Edward was standing there in pajama bottoms and no shirt. I walked around to my side of the bed. Climbing in, I buried myself under the blankets.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked chuckling.

"Very much." I replied. He got in also and pulled me close, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Goodnight Edward." I said yawning. "Merry Christmas." He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella. Merry Christmas." As I was falling asleep I thought I heard Edward say "I love you." But I could have been mistaken.

"Wake up! Mommy wake up!" I woke up to Chloe bouncing on my bed.

"What Chloe?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Santa came!" She exclaimed. Edward sat up next to me.

"Ok let's go." I said. She clapped her hands and jumped off the bed then ran down the hallway. Edward and I stood up and walked to the living room. Chloe was waiting impatiently by the tree picking up all the presents.

"Let's see which ones are for you." Edward said kneeling down next to her. I smiled and sat next to him also.

"Here you go Chloe." I said handing her some presents. She began tearing the paper off. A big smiled formed on her face as she opened each present.

"Chloe we are having breakfast at Papa's so we need to get you dressed.

"But I want to play with my toys." She said.

"You can play until I am done getting ready then you have to change." She nodded. I stood up and Edward followed me. I got to my room and Edward sat on my bed.

"What?" I asked. He just smiled. I looked through my closet. Finally I decided on jeans with a red blouse and black flats. I took a quick shower. When I came out Edward was reading one of my books.

"Enjoying the book?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"This is a really good book." He said. "You look great." I blushed.

"Thanks." I replied as I hid my hair behind my face. I felt him push my hair away.

"Don't hid your face." He whispered. "It's beautiful." And then he softly kissed my lips. I went back out to get Chloe and get her all ready. My phone rang just as I went into her room.

"Hello."

"_Hi Bella." _

"Hi Mike."

"_Do you have any plans today?" _

"Uh, yes I do. Why are you asking?"

"_I was going to ask if I could pick up Chloe and she spend the night tonight." _I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why are you asking me this now?"

"_I uh, don't know actually. I didn't think it would be a problem." _

"Well it kind of is because I was going over to my dad's this morning and then going to Alice's parents' house."

"_Well what if I pick her up from Charlie's before you go to Alice's" _

"Fine. She is coming home tomorrow morning. No more last minute stuff." I said emotionless.

"_Ok thanks Bella. I'll pick her up at one." _

"Sure whatever. Bye Mike." I said and hung up.

"Who was that Mommy/"

"It was daddy. He is picking you up later on today." Her smile disappeared. I sat her on her bed.

"Why don't you want to go to daddy's? I asked. She didn't answer.

"Chloe, can you please tell me."

"I don't like Lauren." She said not quite pronouncing the name correctly but I knew who she meant.

"Why? I thought she was your friend." I said. Chloe shook her head. I didn't ask anything more. I finished doing her hair and then walked out to the living room. I was really mad and Mike and I had to find out why Chloe didn't like Lauren anymore.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked standing up and immediately walking over to me.

"Nothing. Mike called and is taking Chloe today after lunch so she won't be coming with me to your parent's house. Oh and I might have found out a small reason as to why Chloe has been acting weird. It has something to do with Lauren."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :) I will update as soon as i can. Please review and tell me what you think. :]**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"What do you mean you think it has something to do with Lauren?" Edward asked confused.

"Well I told Chloe that she was going to Mike's and she didn't want to. I asked her why and she said she didn't like Lauren. Chloe may be only three but I'm going to get to the bottom of this." I explained. He nodded.

"That's a good idea."

"I'm going to see if Mike can pick Chloe up from your parents' house. Then she will be able to see everyone."

"That's a good idea." Edward said smiling. I smiled, kissed him lightly, then proceeded to run around and get everything I needed together. He played her Chloe until I was done.

"Ok Chloe, ready to go see Papa?" She nodded and jumped up. I laughed. Edward did also.

"Thank you for doing what you did last night for Chloe." I whispered to Edward as we walked out of my apartment and to our cars.

"You're welcome Bella. I had a lot of fun." He smiled. I put Chloe in her car seat and shut the door.

"So I'll see you later on?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me. I nodded.

"I'll be there. Chloe will be there for a little while also."

"Perfect." He whispered as he pressed his lips too mine. They lingered there for awhile until I reluctantly pulled back.

"Bye." I said smiling.

"Bye." He replied with a returned smile. We got in our cars and I drove to Charlie's and saw Edward's Volvo disappear in the opposite direction.

"Papa!" Chloe exclaimed as Charlie opened the door.

"Hey Chloe. Merry Christmas little girl." My dad said picking her up and hugging her. I escaped and made the call to Mike. Surprisingly, he was ok with picking her up at the Cullen's. When I went back to the living room Charlie and Chloe were already looking amongst the presents.

"Momma can we open the presents now?" She asked.

"Ask Papa." I said. She looked at him.

"Of course you can." He said. She squealed and began tearing the paper off. Charlie sat back and chuckled.

"For a three year old she is really intelligent." Charlie observed.

"She is." I agreed.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Mike called me earlier and asked if he could take Chloe for the night. So he is picking her up when we go over to the Cullen's." Charlie nodded.

"How was your Christmas Eve?" I smiled at the memory.

"It was really good. Edward showed up dressed as Santa Clause for Chloe." I said, whispering the last part. Charlie chuckled.

"That was really nice of him." I nodded. Chloe had finished opening her presents and she was busy playing with them. I cooked breakfast and the three of us sat around the dining room table, and enjoyed our breakfast. After that Chloe took a small nap. My dad watched TV and I read a new book he got me. When she woke up it was about time to head over to the Cullen's, and for Mike to pick Chloe up.

"Ok Chloe, say bye to Papa." I told her.

"Bye Papa." She said, as he picked her up.

"Bye Chloe. Merry Christmas. Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her cheek and set her back down.

"Bye dad." I said, also giving him a hug. "Love you. You are coming to the Cullen's later right?"

"Bye Bells. Love you too. Yeah, I'll be there" He smiled.

I smiled and took Chloe out to the car. My dad stood in the doorway waving. Chloe waved back until he disappeared. I chuckled at her. We pulled up to the Cullen's ten minutes later. Alice came running outside.

"Auntie Alice!" Chloe exclaimed. I laughed and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Hey Bella! Merry Christmas." Alice said giving me a hug.

"Hi Ali. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Chloe." Alice said carefully scooping her up and giving her a hug. We walked inside and everyone was there already.

"Bellsy!" Emmett's voice boomed as he picked me up into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Em. Merry…Christmas" I managed to breathe out.

"Emmett, don't kill my girlfriend" Edward yelled coming from the kitchen, followed by Esme and Carlisle.

"Sorry Bella. Merry Christmas."

"It's ok Em. Hey Rose. Merry Christmas." I said giving her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Bella." Jasper said giving me a hug.

"Merry Christmas Jasper." I said hi to Esme and Carlisle next.

"Thanks for inviting me over. My dad is coming a little later."

"You are always welcome here." Esme replied, giving a maternal smile. Mike called me and said he was ten minutes away. I got Chloe's stuff together.

"You know, I am kind of hurt. You haven't told me hi yet." I heard a voice behind me, none other than Edward's. I jumped and turned around. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't forget though. I promise." I responded. He smirked. "But they do say save the best for last." I added, giving him a kiss. His arms snaked around my waist, mine around his neck.

"Whoa guys, get a room." Emmett yelled. Edward groaned. "I'm just here to let Bella know that Mike is here."

"Thanks Emmett." Edward and I walked to the living room.

"Hey Bella. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mike." I said. Lauren was here also.

"Hello Edward." Mike said holding out his hand. Edward took it.

"Hi Mike." There were no hostile look exchanged, they were actually rather nice to each other.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked Alice.

"I think she is with my parents. Let me go see." She replied then sped off.

"Hi Bella." Lauren said offering a smile.

"Hi Lauren." I smiled back. She didn't seem like a mean person, but I needed to figure out why Chloe said she didn't like her anymore. Chloe came running in a minute later laughing, with Alice following her. Mike knelt to her level.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed running to him.

"Hey baby." He said picking her up and giving her a hug.

"Mike, can you, Lauren, and I talk real quick?" I asked.

"Uh, sure Bella." I grabbed Chloe's stuff. She said bye to everyone, then the four of us walked outside.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Not anything major, but I am still confused as to why Chloe has been acting strange."  
"Lauren, can you put this in the car please?" He asked.

"Sure." She said smiling softly and putting Chloe's bags in the car.

"Mike, Chloe told me earlier that Lauren wasn't her friend anymore. Lauren hasn't been mean to her has she?" I asked.

"No, she would never do anything to Chloe. Lauren always tucks her after me, and reads her stories. Never has she done anything to hurt her." Mike explained. Then I turned to Chloe.

"Chloe, why isn't Lauren your friend?" I asked softly.

"She's always with daddy." Chloe whispered. Suddenly everything came to realization.

"Mike, I think Chloe thinks that Lauren is going to take you away." I slightly chuckled.

"Chloe, I'm not going anywhere. You are always going to be my number one girl. I promise." He said kissing her cheek.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Chloe nodded.

"Ok, my little girl. Be good for daddy and Lauren. I love you. See you tomorrow morning." I gave Chloe a hug and kiss.

"Bye Mike." I said. HE gave me a quick hug.

"Bye Bella." He walked to the car and Lauren came running back.

"Bye Bella. Merry Christmas."

"Bye Lauren. Merry Christmas to you too." We both smiled, I walked back into the house, and she walked to the car.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked pulling me to him when I was inside.

"Yes. Everything is perfect now." He kissed my cheek.

"Party time!" Alice exclaimed. "Well, just dinner, presents and maybe some karaoke." She revised. We all laughed.

"I'll watch everyone else sing, while I sit back and enjoy a cup of hot chocolate." I said.

"No way! You are singing Bella!" Rose exclaimed.

"Miss. Swan you have an amazing voice and I think everyone needs to hear it." Edward whispered. I glared at him. Emmett and Jasper laughed.

'You two have to sing also." I said smiling.

"It won't be that bad." Alice said. "Stop making such a big deal about it. Bella I know you can sing. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you and Edward plan a little performance together." I was not getting out of this one. All well, it could be fun. The six of us settled into comfortable conversations while final preparations were made for dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called from the kitchen. We walked to the dining room and sat around the table. The food was delicious. After we ate, and cleaned up Alice announced that it was time to open presents. Edward told me I couldn't have his gift until later. All the presents everyone got were wonderful.

"Alice, come outside with me?" Jasper asked, standing up and taking her hand. She nodded and stood up as well. They both put on their coats and shoes and went outside. The rest of us crowded around the window. It had just begun to snow, that's when we saw Jasper on one knee. He said a few words, held out a ring and then was attacked by Alice. We left the window. A few minutes later they came back inside.

"I'm engaged!" Alice exclaimed.

"Congratulations." I said jumping up and giving her a hug. Everyone else followed.

"Perfect timing Jasper. Congrats." I said giving him a hug also.

"Ok, time for a celebratory toast." Esme announced racing into the kitchen. "Bella can you help me?" She called.

'Coming!" I said back. As I turned around to go into the kitchen Edward grabbed my wrist, kissed me lightly on the lips, then let me go back to help Esme.

"So we have sparkling cider, since Alice can't have champagne." Esme said getting some glasses out.

"Perfect." I replied smiling. We got eight glasses, filled them up and then took them out to everyone else.

"To Alice and Jasper, may you both have a long and happy marriage." Carlisle said.

"Cheers." The rest of us added clinking our glasses together.

"Karaoke time!" Alice exclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you all are liking the story still :]**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters…except Chloe :) **

Chapter 14

We all made our way into the den, where Alice had set everything up. There was the karaoke machine hooked up to the TV, couches and chairs for everyone else to sit at.

"So who's going first?" She asked.

"Why don't you." Rose suggested.

"How about us three girls." Alice said back.

"Umm, I'd prefer to wait." I spoke up.

"Oh no missy. You, me, and Rose are singing first. Go." Alice instructed. I reluctantly stood up and followed Alice and Rose. I was handed a microphone while Rose looked through the music.

"We are singing Last Christmas!" Rose exclaimed. I laughed.

"How are we going to go about this? Since this is a one person song." I said.

"Well," Alice began. "We each sing a verse and then all together we sing the chorus. I'll go first, then Rose and then you." She said. I nodded. The music began and Rose started singing. It ended up being a lot of fun. When we were done the guys, Esme and Carlisle all clapped for us. I went and sat down with Edward.

"You did wonderful love." He whispered in my ear before kissing my temple.

"Thanks."

"Ok! Jazz, Em and Edward. It's your turn. Go on!" Alice exclaimed. Edward got up as well as Emmett and Jasper. They began looking through the songs and finally decided on one. When the music started I couldn't help but laugh. They were singing "I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas." They were actually rather good and it was entertaining. Edward sat back down when they were done.

"You were good and that was quite a show." I said.

"You're just jealous." He responded.

"Oh, yeah. I am completely jealous." I replied. He chuckled. Esme and Carlisle didn't sing but Alice and Rose went up a couple more times.

"Can I give you your gift now?" Edward asked me.

"Only if I get to give you yours." I said. He chuckled and stood up grabbing my hand. He led me up the stairs and into his music room. He had his piano, a couch, a stereo and a bunch of CD's. We sat down.

"Now there is two parts. One is more of a question and the other is actually the gift." I nodded. From behind the couch he took out a box wrapped in silver paper. "It isn't the most spectacular gift but Alice helped me."

"Ok." I smiled. He gave me the box and I carefully opened tore the paper off. Inside was a shadow box with the first picture of us as an official couple. It was from my birthday. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and was kissing my temple as I smiled at the camera.

"Oh Edward, I love it." I said kissing him lightly. He smiled.

"Ok now for part two. Since we have been going out for a while, I was uh, wondering if you wanted to move in with me. You and Chloe. I have enough room for the both of you." He said in a rush. I almost didn't catch it.

"You want me to move in with you?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hands.

"If it is too fast I understand. But I would be more than happy to have you and Chloe live with me."

"Are you sure you could handle having a three year old running around all the time?" He nodded.

"Yes, I am positive. I love Chloe like she is my own." I smiled and a small tear fell.

"Then I would love to." I said. He picked me up and twirled me around. After setting me down he kissed me, leaving me breathless.

"Now it's time for your present." I said clapping my hands. I grabbed the small box and handed it to him. He opened it and nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"Are these real? You really got me tickets to see Kings of Leon?" I laughed.

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you like it?" I asked.

"Heck yes! They are amazing. And I get to see them with you which makes it even better." He said.

"Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Edward." After a few moments of silence I broke it. "So, do you have any favorite Christmas songs to play on the piano?" I asked.

"Hmm…well there is one that I can play but you have to sing it." He said.

"What? I've done enough singing for one night." I said. He chuckled.

"Please, no one is here except me and you." He replied. Sighing I gave in. He smiled triumphantly and took me hand, walking us to the piano. We sat down and he began playing the song. It was my favorite. It was "The Gift" by Jim Brickman.

"You know technically since this is a duet you have to sign it with me."

"Fair enough." He replied. I began singing. (**Bella, **_Edward) _

"**Winter snow is falling down. Children laughing all around. Lights are turning on like a fairy tale come true. Sitting by the fire we made, you're the answer when I prayed, I would find someone and baby I found you. And all I want is to hold you forever. All I need is you more everyday. You saved my heart from being broken apart. You gave your love away and I'm thankful everyday for the gift. **_Watching as you softly sleep. What I'd give if I could keep, just this moment. If only time stood still. But the colors fade away, and the years will make us gray. But baby in my eyes, you'll still be beautiful. __**All I want is to hold you forever. All I need is you more everyday. **__You saved my heart, from being broken apart. _**You gave your love away. **_And I'm thankful everyday.__** For the gift. All I want is to hold you forever. All I need is you more everyday. **__You saved my heart from being broken apart. _**You gave your love away. **_I can't find the words to say. _**That I'm thankful everyday. **_**For the gift. **_

When we had finished singing, I heard an applause. Turning around I saw everyone in the door frame smiling and clapping. I blushed.

"Aww, you two sound amazing together." Alice exclaimed.

"Both of you are amazing singers." Rose added.

"Ha! Edward sings." Emmett yelled earning a smack on the head. "Ouch, sorry. Edward and Bella you both were great."

"Bella, you have a beautiful voice. May I ask why you never went into singing?" Esme asked.

"Well I didn't think I was good enough and I hate being in front of crowds." I admitted.

"Well it is very beautiful." She said.

"Thanks." I replied blushing again. Edward wrapped an arm around me.

"Did you ask her already?" Jasper asked Edward once everyone else had left, except Alice. He chuckled.

"Yes I did. She agreed." Edward replied.

"Am I missing something" Alice asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I asked Bella to move in with me." Alice squealed.

"Calm down Alice. It's not like we are getting married." I said.

"So, this is still a big deal." She said. Edward and Jasper began talking, as did Alice and I. "I'm just worried what Mike will say. Since Chloe lives with me full time." I said.

"Well, he can't do much. But hasn't Lauren been staying there when Chloe is there?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"So then you don't need to worry."

"Ok. Thanks Alice." I smiled.

"You're welcome Belly." Her and Jasper went back downstairs.

"When do you want to start moving your stuff in?" Edward asked.

"When do you want me to?"

"Well, whenever you want really." He replied. "How about this week?" He added.

"Sure." I said smiling. "Should we go back downstairs?" I asked. He nodded. We walked back downstairs.

"The lovebirds decided to join us again." Was Emmett's remark as we walked down the stairs.

"Emmett shut up." Alice said as we all laughed.

"Ok, I've already told everyone else, but Bella and Edward. New Year's Party. Here. You better come." She said pointing at us.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I relied. She smiled.

"Good."

Bye the end of the week, Edward and I had moved mine and Chloe's things into Edward's apartment. Chloe was excited to be living there. Mike didn't have a problem with it. That was a relief. As the end of winter vacation drew near I was writing more and more of my first novel. The next major thing…Alice's New Year's Eve party.

**Sorry, it isn't too long. Next chapter will be the party and then some. Please review. I would like to know what you al think. I will update as soon as I can :) **

**P.S. The song they sing is really good. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I would have updated sooner but I have been really busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters…except Chloe. Now on with the chapter**

Chapter 15

"Bella, wake up." Someone whispered in my ear.

"Mmm…no I want to sleep in." I mumbled turning into my pillow. Edward chuckled. I felt him get off the bed and heard his footsteps disappear. I became suspicious, slowly turning my head to look towards the door. Next thing I knew, I was attacked by a small person.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Chloe exclaimed. I heard Edward laughing.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." I said sitting up.

"Yay!" Chloe said. "Can we have French toast?" Chloe added.

"Sure." I smiled standing up. Chloe jumped into Edward's arms. With Chloe and me living here, her relationship with Edward grew stronger. For that I was extremely happy. We walked into the kitchen, Edward set Chloe on the counter and we began making French toast. When they were done, we sat at the table and enjoyed our breakfast.

"Bella, Alice wanted me to tell you that she has a shopping trip planned. She said something about dresses and New Year's party then hung up." Edward told me. I groaned. He chuckled.

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

"I'm sorry love, if I could I would keep you here, but then I get the wrath of Alice."

"Oh, fine. I guess I'll go." I gave in sighing.

"Chloe and I will find something to do today." Edward said. I smiled at that.

"Are you sure you won't mind spending the day with her?" I asked.

"It is no problem at all Bella. I promise." He replied placing a light kiss on my lips. "Now you better go get ready before Alice gets here" He added. I sighed.

"Ok. I'll be out in a minute." Then I went to go take a shower. When I was done I let my hair dry naturally. I then got dressed into jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a black sweater and black Ugg boots. Grabbing my purse I walked out to the living room.

"Mommy!" Chloe said as she ran to me. I picked her up and sat down on the couch.

"Alice just called. Said she will be here in five minutes." Edward told me.

"Ok. I hope we aren't out too long." I said laying my head back. Edward chuckled. The knock on the door told me that Alice was here. I got up and answered it.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"Hey Belly, ready to go?" Alice asked. I nodded. I walked over to Edward.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed me. I bent down to say goodbye to Chloe.

"Bye baby, I'll see you a little later."

"Don't go mommy." She said.

"I have too. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." I tried reassuring her. She started to cry.

"You're going to have fun with Edward today. I love you." I kissed her forehead and Edward picked her up. I left with Alice.

"If you need to stay you can." She said as we walked to her car.

"It's ok. Recently she has not wanted to leave my side. If I'm there and she goes to her room she is fine, but the minute I have to leave without her she freaks." I explained.

"Edward is really good with her." Alice pointed out. I nodded and smiled.

"He treats her like his own. And he knows that Mike is her dad, so he isn't trying to replace Mike or anything. I'm just glad that she now has a fatherly figure when she isn't with Mike." Alice smiled and chuckled.

"Edward really takes this parenting stuff seriously. It just comes naturally to him."

"Are we picking up Rose?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"She is meeting us there because she is going to be there late." I nodded. Alice turned up the music and we began singing and laughing the rest of the way to the mall.

"Ok I have ideas for what your dress should look like so this should go rather quickly." Alice said as we walked into the first store. She began throwing dresses at me.

"Go try these on." She exclaimed. I quickly walked into the dressing room. The first dress I did not like at all.

"Let me see!" Alice said.

"No way. I don't like it." I replied throwing the dress back at her. She scoffed and I laughed. The next dress was pretty. Once I put it on it wasn't anymore. I threw it back over. I grabbed the next dress and put it on. Turning around I looked in the mirror and gasped slightly. It came right above my knees and was dark blue. It was strapless and had a black sheer fabric over it. I loved it. Opening the door I saw Alice sitting on a nearby bench. She looked and me.

"Oh my gosh! Bella that is the perfect dress. You are defiantly getting it. That looks amazing on you." She said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Duh! Bella anything and everything looks good on you but that dress is just wow." She said.

"Ok, I'll get it." I said. I went back into the room to change. When I stepped back outside Rose was there.

"Hey Bella, so I hear that you have an amazing dress." I laughed.

"Alice says it is amazing. I really like it though." Rose smiled.

"Ok, shoe time!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands and bolting out the door after I bought my dress. There kid is going to either have her extreme personality, or Jasper's calmness." Rose whispered. I laughed.

"Poor child." I said causing Rose and I to erupt in laughter. Rose and Alice both already had there dresses. We all purchased our shoes and then headed to get some lunch. "So how is living with Edward?" Rose asked.

"It's wonderful. I just hope that with both Chloe and I living there we don't become a burden."

"Bella, Edward loves you and he loves Chloe. There is no way you two would ever be a burden to him." Alice said.

"Alice is right Bella." Rose added. I smiled. We finished our lunch and walked around for a little while longer. After a few more hours at the mall we headed home. Alice, Rose and I went into mine and Edward's apartment. We saw Edward and Chloe sleeping on the couch.

"Kodak moment!" Alice whisper yelled. I chuckled and ran and got my camera. She snapped a couple of shots before Edward stirred. Chloe's eyes fluttered opened.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed jumping into my arms causing Edward to bolt upright.

"Oh, hey I didn't hear you come in." He said wrapping one arm around my waist and kissing me chastely.

"Did you have fun love?" He asked.

"Fun? Shopping with those two?" I asked. "Uh no." I laughed.

"Oh dear Bella, that dress looks amazing on you and it wasn't that bad. Edward you will be thanking us come New Year's Eve." She said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well we have to get going. See you lovebirds later. Bye Chloe." Alice said.

"Bye Auntie Alice. Bye Auntie Rosie." Chloe replied.

'Bye Chloe." Rose said. They both gave us all hugs and then left.

"Did you two have a fun day?" I asked. Chloe nodded.

"We went to the park. We got ice cream. And we went to see grandma, grandpa, Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Emmy." Chloe said in a rush.

"Sounds like a very fun day." I said tickling her. She laughed.

"Mommy, stop." She said between laughs.

"What would you ladies want to do for dinner?" Edward asked. "Then we can hang out after Chloe goes to sleep?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. We really hadn't had time to ourselves. Chloe has only wanted to sleep in our room and doesn't want to go to bed when I tell her.

"Macaroni!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Macaroni it is." Edward said throwing Chloe up in the air. The three of us, well more or less Edward and I, made macaroni. I put together a fruit salad and made some veggies.

"Ready to eat?" I asked Chloe.

"Yes!" She said running to her seat at the table. Edward and I got plates ready and set them on the table. She ate everything on her plate.

"You must have been hungry." I said.

"She ran all her energy off at Carlisle and Esme's." Edward told me.

"Well maybe then she will sleep tonight." I said. After dinner I gave her a bath and got her ready for bed.

"Ok we are going to read one book and then you need to go to bed." I told Chloe. She climbed into her bed after picking out "Goodnight Moon." When I finished reading I tucked her in.

"Love you sweetie. Goodnight." I said kissing her forehead.

"Night mommy. Love you too." She said.

"Goodnight Chloe." Edward said kissing her forehead.

"Night. Love you." She told Edward.

"Love you too." We walked out and I shut her door leaving it open a crack.

"How about a fire?" Edward suggested.

"Sounds good, with hot chocolate?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Of course." I smiled and went into the kitchen as he started the fire. When the hot chocolate was done I brought the mugs out to the living room. Edward grabbed a blanket and we sat on the floor cuddled up. He kissed my hair lightly.

"Mommy!" I heard. "Mommy!" Chloe's voice got louder.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up. Edward nodded.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking into Chloe's room.

"I can't sleep. It is too dark."

"Ok, I'll put on your night light, and then you need to go to sleep." I told her. I plugged in her princess night light.

"Love you, goodnight." I said.

"Night mommy." I shut her door and went back out.

"She ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she said it was too dark so I plugged her night light in." I told him. He opened his arms for me. I cuddled back up with him.

"Do I get to see this amazing dress Alice was walking about?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"I would show you but Alice told me I can't." I said.

"But she wouldn't have to know." He whispered close to my ear.

"Tempting but, knowing Alice she would find out."

"True." Edward answered. He leaned in to give me a kiss. Just as his lips touched mine Chloe yelled for me again. I groaned and Edward pulled back. I stood up and walked back into her room.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty."

"No Chloe you need to go to sleep. It is late. Go to sleep." I said walking back out of her room. Back in the living room Edward was putting things away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't think we can hang out tonight. Chloe still isn't asleep." He said.

"She almost is though." I said.

"It's ok. She needs to be fully asleep before we have time to ourselves. That's how it goes with having a child." He replied.

"Then you go try and get her to sleep." I said. "Because obviously I am not doing anything right." With that I went to our room.

"Bella." Edward called after me. I ignored him going into the bathroom.

"Bella open the door." Edward said knocking on the bathroom door. I just sat on the edge of the bathtub. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Chloe isn't his daughter; I shouldn't expect him to just help me all the time.

"Please, Bella." He said still knocking. I slowly got up and opened the door a little bit.

"Why are you hiding in there?" He asked.

"I'm not hiding." I said stubbornly. He chuckled.

"Bella all I was trying to say is that we have to put Chloe first." He said. "You are doing everything right. She is just at that age when she doesn't want to go to sleep when she is supposed to." I opened the door a little more. He pulled me out and sat on the bed. I was still being stubborn so he sat with his arms around me.

"You are the most perfect mother. Yes, we want to spend time with each other but Chloe comes first." Edward said. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"I guess I thought she would always go to bed when she is supposed to." I said.

"It's ok. You knew deep down that it wouldn't stay the same. As she grows up everything slowly changes."

"I'm sorry I got mad." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Edward smiled kissing my forehead. I smiled and got up to go check on Chloe. She was asleep. Edward's arms wrapped around me and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"She looks just like you." Edward whispered. I turned around in his arms. Standing up on my tiptoes I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**So what does everyone think? :) Let me know! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone...sorry it took so long for me to update. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters except Chloe.**

Chapter 16

Today was the New Year's Party that Alice was throwing. None of us knew what she was doing to Esme and Carlisle's house or who she had invited. I was already dressed and ready, so I was getting Chloe ready. I packed her pajamas just in case she ended up falling asleep.

"You look pretty momma." She said grabbing my hand.

"Thank you sweetie." I replied bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Ready to…" Edward began, but he trailed off. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Edward?" I whispered. He smiled and walked over to me.

"You look lovely." He replied before kissing me. We got in the car and drove to Esme and Carlisle's. Before we even reached the house there were lights lining the drive way.

"Wow, I think Alice may have outdone herself this year." I said as we got closer to the house.

"I bet this is nothing compared to what she has done inside." Edward said. He was right. As we got closer more and more decorations and lights covered the house.

"Ready to go see everyone?" I asked Chloe. She nodded vigorously. I got her out of the car and set her down. She bolted to the door. Edward and I walked after her. Rosalie opened the door.

"Auntie Rosie!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Hey Chloe Bear." She replied picking Chloe up.

"Hey Rose." I said walking up the front steps. Edward had placed his hand on the small of my back guiding me up.

"Hi Bella, Edward. Don't you two look adorable." She said winking. I shook my head at her. We walked inside, sure enough Edward was right. Alice had decorated the inside beyond the description of words.

"Bella Boo!" Emmett called.

"Hey Em!" I said. He smiled.

"Hey bro." Emmett said clapping Edward on the back.

"Hi Emmett."

"Bella! Come here I have to see if you were able to get ready all by yourself." I heard Alice yell.

"Glad you have so much faith in me Alice." I said laughing.

"Oh Bella you look so pretty. I'm so proud." She said. "What do you think?" She asked referring to all the decorations.

"It looks great Ali. This New Year's party will definitely be the talk of the town for a while. Speaking of which who all did you invite?" I asked.

"Umm…Jessica, Tyler, Ben. Some of Rosalie and Emmett's friends visiting from Seattle, my Aunt and Uncle, my grandparents. Your dad, Jacob, Billy and Jacob said he is bringing a friend but he wouldn't specify who. Oh and Angela." She said.

"Angela, from the music store I work at?"

"Yup, I know her aunt and parents. So they are coming as well."

"Seems like it will be a full house." I chuckled.

"It should be." She smiled.

"Do you need any help setting anything up?"

"Umm, yes actually can you set up some chairs outside, and see if Edward can get the fire going and then put some music on please."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled and walked away.

"Edward." I said looking down the hallway and in the living room for him.

"Yes love." He whispered in my ear causing me to jump. He chuckled. I spun around to face him.

"Alice wants you to start a fire in the fireplace outside."

"Ok." He nodded and smiled. I kissed his cheek and went to go grab chairs. I put music on and set the chairs up. Edward had finished the fire.

"May I have this dance Miss Swan?" He asked holding his hand out. I laughed.

"Of course." I placed my hand in his. He held my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist as I wrapped my arm around his neck. We danced around the patio.

"Aww, look at them." I heard a whisper that sounded like Rosalie. I was too lost in my own world to even care.

"Get a camera!" Alice, of course.

"They look so happy together." Esme. The song ended and we stopped our dance. Edward brought my hand up to his lips and softly kissed it. He intertwined our hands and we made our way back inside. Esme, Alice and Rose all had huge grins on their faces.

"Hi Esme." I said giving her a hug.

"Hello my dear."

"Uh, Rosalie have you seen my daughter?" I asked. She laughed.

"Chloe is with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle."

"Ok thanks." I smiled. People began arriving and the party was in full swing by 8:30.

"Bella!" Angela called as she walked through the door.

"Hey Ang." I said giving her a hug. Ben had walked in and I noticed he kept stealing glances at Angela. I smiled. Charlie showed up along with Billy, Jacob and Jacob's friend. Well more like girlfriend. He had his arm wrapped around a girl who was medium height, had long dark hair and dark eyes. She was probably from the reservation Jacob lived on.

"Hey Dad." I said walking over and giving him a hug.

"Hey Bells. It is good to see you."

"Hey Billy. Hi Jacob." I greeted.

"Hello Bella." Billy replied.

"Hi Bella." Jacob said giving me a hug. "This is my girlfriend Leah. Leah this is my best friend Bella." Jacob introduced us.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh. It is so good to finally meet." She said giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Jacob talks about you all the time." She said. I smiled.

"Where is Alice?" Jacob asked.

"Around here somewhere." I replied. I found her in the kitchen.

"Hey Ali, Jacob is here." I said.

"With his secret guest?" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"It is his girlfriend, Leah." I said. She squealed. Alice ran, as fast as she could being pregnant an all, to the living room with Jacob.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked leaning against the counter across from me.

"Alice is excited because Jacob brought his girlfriend." I said.

"He finally got one. It's about time." Edward replied laughing. I lightly shoved his chest.

"Be nice." I smiled.

"I am." He smiled innocently, walked over to me, lightly kissed me and disappeared.

"Momma!" Chloe exclaimed running into the kitchen.

"What's up baby?" I asked picking her up.

"Grandpa gave me these." She said holding up glow sticks.

"He gave you glow sticks?" Chloe nodded.

"Yeah glow sticks!" She exclaimed.

"Did you say thank you?"

"Yes." I smiled. I carried her into the living room with everyone else. Some people were dancing. The Cha Cha Slide came on and I laughed.

"Bella Boo! Chloe Bear! Come dance with me!" Emmett exclaimed running over to us. He put Chloe on his shoulders and we walked into the group of people. It was a lot of fun. Edward had joined next to me a few minutes later. We were laughing and having a good time. That was until I saw a strawberry blonde walk in. Seriously? I stopped dancing. Edward looked at me questioningly. "I'll be right back." I said into his ear. He nodded and I went to go find Alice.

"Alice what is Tanya doing here?" I asked once I had found her.

"She's here?" I nodded. "Well she must have come with somebody because I didn't invite her." Alice said. "

"I just don't want any fights or arguments starting." I said. Alice laughed. Edward found us at that moment.

"Why is Tanya here?" Alice and I chuckled. He raised his eyebrows.

"Bella asked that same question. I don't know why. I didn't send her an invitation." Speak of the devil.

"Edward, Bella can I talk to you both?" Tanya asked, finding us in the living room. Edward and I looked at each other then turned around.

"Sure." I said. The three of us walked onto the patio where it was quieter and not many people were.

"What is it Tanya?" Edward asked kind of harshly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well I came to apologize to the both of you. But Bella especially. How I acted at the club when I first met you was wrong. I shouldn't have done that and I am very sorry. Edward, I should have known that we wouldn't last. I see the way you look at her. You may not have realized it but I did, at the club, you already loved her." Tanya said smiling softly.

"I forgive you Tanya. I should apologize also. I wasn't the nicest person that night." I said. She laughed.

"You had a right to be, you were sticking up for yourself and your daughter." She replied. I smiled and then looked at Edward. I raised my eyebrows. He sighed.

"I forgive you also." Edward said. "And I am sorry as well." He added.

"Friends?" She asked holding her hand out. Edward smiled and shook it.

"Friends." He replied. Tanya came and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Don't let him go." She whispered in my ear before walking away. I smiled. I heard Edward sigh as she walked back inside.

"That is a big weight lifted off my shoulders." He said. I gave him a hug. He held me tightly and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Should we go back inside and assure Alice that everything is good now." I suggested.

"Yeah we should." He said intertwining my hand with his. We walked back inside and Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett bombarded us.

"Why was she here?"

"What did she say?"

"Who invited her?"

"Bella did you beat her up?" Emmett.

I laughed at Emmett's question.

"No I did not beat her up. She came to talk to Edward and I. She apologized to me about what she said at the club." I said.

"She told me that she knew our relationship wouldn't last and that I would end up with Bella." Edward finished.

"Wow." They all said at the same time.

"So is everything good between all of you now?" Rose asked.

"Yup. It is perfect." I said. Edward smiled.

"I'll be back." He said kissing my cheek before disappearing inside. When he was safely inside I decided to tell Rose and Alice what Tanya had whispered to me before she left.

"Tanya also said one more thing to me before she left." I said.

"What did she say?" Alice asked.

"She said 'Don't let him go'."

"Maybe she isn't so bad after all." Rose said. I shrugged my shoulders. We went back inside. That was when I noticed it was 10 minutes to midnight. Alice began scrambling around. I stopped her.

"Alice calm down." I said. She took a deep breath. "Go find Jasper. It is almost midnight." She smiled and ran off. Chloe ran over to me, Edward following.

"Ready to count down?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ok and 15…14…13…12…11…10" I began. At 10 Chloe began counting down with me.

"9…8…7…6…5…4" Edward wrapped his arms around both of us.

"3…2…1" We finished counting down. Edward and I placed a kiss on each cheek of Chloe who was giggling. Then he leaned in to kiss me.

"Happy New Year love." He whispered before crashing his lips to mine. I couldn't believe another year had come and gone.

"Can I stay with papa?" Chloe asked tugging on my shirt to get my attention after the cheers from the New Year subsided.

"Did you ask?" She looked down. "Go ask papa first." I said setting her down and seeing her run off to go find Charlie. She ran back a few moments later.

"He said yes!" She said. Charlie walked over a few minutes later.

"You said it was alright that she stays the night?" He asked. I nodded.

"As long as it is ok with you."

"Of course it is." He smiled.

"I have her pajamas and stuff in the car so when you are ready to leave let me know and I will give you her stuff." I said.

"Sounds good Bells." Charlie smiled and left to go talk more. People gradually began leaving. Around 12:30 no one was there except Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Charlie, Chloe and I.

"Ready to go Chloe?" Charlie asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed standing up.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to Edward kissing his cheek. He smiled. I walked

outside, Charlie carrying Chloe, and got her stuff from the car.

"Here you go. Chloe be good for papa. Have fun. Love you." I said giving Chloe a hug.

"Love you Momma."

"Thanks dad. Call me if you need anything."

"You're welcome Bells. Don't worry everything will be fine." He smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." He got in the car and drove off. I walked back inside away from the freezing air. I sat down next to Edward and cuddled into his side.

"That was some party." Jasper said.

"It sure was. Good job little sis." Emmett said.

"Thanks. "Alice replied, a smile lighting up her face. Everyone began talking and I felt myself dozing off into slumber.

"Do you want to just stay here son?" I heard Carlisle ask in a hushed tone.

"I don't want to be a burden." Edward replied.

"Oh nonsense. Edward you two can stay here." Esme answered. Edward carried me up stairs, to which room I am not sure. The last thing I remember was hearing him whisper "Goodnight, love."

**I hope everyone is liking the story. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

The past few months have been eventful. Rosalie and Emmett got married, and Alice and Jasper are expecting their baby any day. Everyone is waiting for the phone call from Jasper saying they are at the hospital.

._April_

*ring…ring…ring…ring*

I awoke to my cell phone ringing. I glanced at the clock and it read 4. Who would be calling this early in the morning?

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Bella, its Jasper. Alice is having the baby. Come to the hospital." Jasper said in a rush.

"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can." I replied.

"Thanks." Then he hung up before I could reply. I shook Edward's shoulder.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Hmm." He mumbled.

"You need to get up. Alice is in labor." I said. His eyes opened.

"She is?"

"No, I'm just saying that to wake you up at 4 in the morning." I laughed. "Yes she is, come on. I have to drop Chloe off at Charlie's and we need to go to the hospital." He laughed.

I quickly got up and changed. Edward changed as I called Charlie.

"Bells? Everything ok?" Was his answer when I called.

"Yes, can I drop Chloe off? Edward and I are going to the hospital, Alice is having her baby." I said.

"Oh ok, I thought something was wrong. Of course you can drop her off." He replied.

"Ok thanks Dad. I will bring her over in a little bit. Love you."

"Love you too Bells." We hung up. I grabbed her a change of clothes just in case and put it in a bag.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked picking her up. I nodded. We quickly walked to the car and Edward drove to Charlie's. He carried her inside.

"Thanks for letting us drop her off. I brought her some clothes to change into." I said.

"No problem. Call me and let me know how long she needs to stay here."

"I will." I gave him a quick hug.

"Bye Bells. Bye Edward." He said.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Charlie." Edward replied. We ran to the car and Edward sped off to the hospital. We got there in record time. Running into the waiting room I saw Emmett and Rose.

"Hey you guys. How is she doing?" I asked.

"She's fine. Just waiting now." Rose said.

"Jasper said when he comes back out whoever wants to see her can." Emmett added.

"How's Jasper doing?" Edward asked. Emmett laughed.

"He's holding up pretty well actually." Emmett answered.

"That's good. So Alice hasn't scared him yet?" Edward asked. I lightly smacked his shoulder and Edward laughed.

"Boys." Rose and I muttered. Jasper walked out a moment later.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi Jazz." I replied.

"Hey bro. How's everything?" Edward asked.

"Ok I guess. The doctors say she still has a while. If you want you can come see her." He said. Edward and I nodded and followed Jasper to the room.

"Belly!" Alice said.

"Still hyper and enthusiastic I see." I said giving her a hug.

"Of course, I'm having a baby not dying." She replied.

"Hey little Ali." Edward said.

"Hi big bro." She responded. We talked for a little while longer before we switched out with Emmett and Rose. Esme and Carlisle were there when we went back out in the waiting room.

"Hello dears." Esme said giving Edward and I a hug.

"Hi mom."

"Hey Esme."

"Hello son." Carlisle said patting Edward on the back.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Bella." Carlisle gave me a hug.

"Hi Carlisle." After greetings were finished they asked how Alice was doing.

"She is fine. Still as hyper as ever." Edward answered. Esme laughed.

"Of course she is." Carlisle replied. Emmett and Rose came back out and Esme and Carlisle went to see Alice.

"Coffee love?" Edward asked.

"Yes please." He smiled and kissed my temple before leaving with Emmett to go to the cafeteria.

"So Rose, how's life?" I asked.

"Good…really good actually." She smiled.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Well I was going to wait to tell everyone, after Alice had her baby but I'll tell you." She began and scooted closer to me.

"Emmett and I are going to be parents." She whispered. I jumped up and screamed.

"Are you serious? Oh, I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed. Then I noticed that people were staring at me. Blushing I sat back down. Rosalie laughed.

"Thank you Bella. We found out yesterday but I didn't want to say anything and take away from Alice and Jasper." She explained.

"When will you tell everyone?" I asked.

"I was thinking after Alice got home and everything calmed down." Rose said.

"Sounds like a good idea." I smiled. We quickly finished our conversation just as Emmett and Edward showed up.

"What are you two girls talking about?" Edward asked sitting next to me and handing me my coffee.

"Nothing." We said at the same time smiling innocently.

"I have a son!" Jasper exclaimed running into the waiting room. We all looked at him. After a moment it sunk in and we all jumped up and gave him hugs and congratulations.

"The doctors said two people can come and visit at a time." Jasper told us after he calmed.

"Carlisle and Esme should go first." Rose said.

"I agree, let them see their grandson." I said smiling. Jasper nodded, smiled and ran back down the hallway.

"I think Alice is rubbing off on him." Emmett said. Edward snickered.

"He's just excited that he has a son." I said.

"You will be acting the same way." Rose mumbled under her breath. I laughed.

"Am I missing something?" Edward asked.

"All in due time my darling, all in due time." I said patting his shoulder, confusing him even more. Esme and Carlisle walked back out.

"Rose, Em, you two can go next." I said. They nodded and walked away. The four of us went to sit down.

"How are Alice and the baby doing?" Edward asked.

"They are both perfectly healthy and happy." Carlisle said.

"I can't believe my baby girl has a baby of her own now." Esme said wiping away a tear. I gave her a hug. When Rosalie and Emmett came back Edward and I made our way down the hallway hand in hand. We quietly walked into the room.

"Hey Ali." I whispered.

"Hey." She replied. "Bella, Edward this is your nephew, Joshua Wylle Hale."

"Oh, Alice, Jasper he is adorable."

"He is going to be one lucky little man." Edward said. I smiled.

"Want to hold him?" Alice asked. I nodded and she handed me the tiny bundle of blue blankets.

"Hi Joshua." I whispered, "I'm your Auntie Bella." He yawned and fluttered his eyes open for a split second.

"He loves his Auntie B already." Jasper said. We all laughed.

"Edward, do you want to hold him?"

"Uh, sure." He said kind of nervously. I handed Joshua to Edward. He held him like a pro.

"You were nervous for nothing." I said before kissing his cheek and walking over to Alice. We talked for a little while longer before deciding t head out.

"Ok, Ali, we'll come back later today. Why don't you get some rest." Edward suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do bro. Just because I am strapped to a hospital bed doesn't mean I can't take you still." Alice said scowling. Edward, Jasper and I laughed.

"We'll see you later." I said giving her a hug.

"Bye Jasper." I gave him a hug as well.

"Bye Bells, bye Edward."

"Bye Jasper, Bye Alice."

"Bye you guys!" Alice exclaimed. Edward and I left the room. As we got closer to the waiting room I noticed that Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose left also.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked me. I yawned and nodded.

"Want to just stay at Charlie's? Or go back to the apartment."

"Doesn't matter to me." Edward replied as we got into the car. We decided on just going back to the apartment. I called Charlie and he said that was fine. We fell asleep immediately.

After getting a few more hours of sleep, Charlie, Chloe and I went to visit Alice while Edward went to work. I went to work after lunch and Chloe stayed with Charlie.

"Mommy, are you going to have a baby?" Chloe asked me while we were eating. I choked on my drink of water, nearly spitting it out everywhere.

"Uh, I'm not sure sweetie. Not at the moment but maybe soon." I answered.

"Ok because I really want a baby brother or sister" She said and continued on eating her grilled cheese sandwich. That question pondered in my head. Did I want another child? Of course. Did I want to have that child with Edward? Most definitely.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all the reviews last chapter! Here is the next chapter :) I hope everyone likes it!.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters…except Chloe :)**

Chapter 18

Easter had arrived, two weeks after Joshua was born. Rose and Emmett's news was out in the open and everyone was ecstatic. We were at the Cullen's for Easter dinner and an egg hunt. Charlie was over as well.

"Mommy! When do we get to search for the eggs?" Chloe asked running towards me.

"Soon, sweetie." I replied. She nodded and ran off. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"Hello love." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Hello to you too." I replied and kissed his cheek.

"Bella, Edward! Come on we are starting the Easter Egg hunt!" I heard Alice yell. I grabbed Edward's hand.

"Come on." And we ran out to the patio. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Joshua were all out there.

"Ok we are here." Edward said.

"It's about time." Emmett exclaimed.

"Ok Chloe, you can go start looking for the eggs sweetie." Esme said. Alice bent down and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and ran off.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Alice said, smiling innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her. She laughed but ignored me.

"What did Alice say to Chloe?" I asked Edward.

"She gave her a hint about where some of the eggs are." Edward said.

"Doesn't that kind of take away from the hunt. You know, not knowing where they are and actually looking for them?" I asked laughing.

"Well, since she is only 3 it is fair that she does get a little help." Edward answered.

"That is true." I smiled. Thirty minutes later Chloe successfully found all the eggs.

"Mommy what's in them?" She asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Why don't we go find out?" Emmett suggested putting her on his shoulders and running inside. The rest of us followed. Once all of us were sitting on either the couch or the floor we began sorting through the Easter eggs. I noticed a dark blue egg. It stood out from the rest. All the other eggs were opened and contained candy, stickers, plastic rings and other small toys.

"Mommy I think this is for you." Chloe exclaimed running over to me with the blue egg. Confused I took the egg as she handed it to me.

"Chloe how about some cookies and milk?" Esme asked standing up quickly. "Charlie, Carlisle would you care for some as well?" She added.

"Yes please." They both replied and the three of them followed Esme into the kitchen.

"Alice will you help me pick out different nursery ideas?" Rose asked.

"I would love to!" Alice exclaimed carrying Joshua and following Rose. The only two left were Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey isn't there a sports game on or something?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I think so. Let's go check it out." Jasper replied. They both left. It was only Edward and I. I knew something was going on.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked Edward. He smiled.

"Why would you think something is going on?" He asked.

"Everyone just gradually dispersed right after Chloe handed me this blue egg." I said. He laughed and stood up, taking my hand and pulling me up along with him.

"Bella, I love you. More than you could possibly know. I don't see myself living the rest of my life with anyone other than you. Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life as my wife?" Edward asked taking the blue egg and opening it. There, sat the most beautiful diamond ring.

"I would love to." I said. He smiled and placed the ring on my finger. I threw my arms around him.

"I couldn't imagine living any other way." I whispered in his ear. Edward kissed me softly and twirled me around. Then I heard 'whoops' and hollers from our family.

"You all knew?" I asked.

"Of course we knew." Rose said.

"I get to be a flower girl!" Chloe exclaimed running to Edward and I. I gave her a hug.

"Yay! Edward and mommy are getting married!" She said. "Just like Cinderella." We all laughed.

"Yes baby, we are getting married." The rest of our family gave us hugs and congratulations. We all sat in the living room and fell into casual conversations. Chloe was playing with some toys on the ground. Rose, Alice and I were talking while Emmett, Jasper and Edward had their own discussions.

"It is about time you two are engaged. Everyone has been waiting for Edward there to pop the question." Rose said. I laughed.

"When are you thinking of getting married?" Alice asked.

"Ali, I just got engaged not even 5 hours ago. I have no clue when or where I am getting married. But when we decide you and Rose will be the first to know." I told them.

"Yay!" They exclaimed.

"Bells, I'm gonna head out." Charlie told me after a while of talking with Carlisle and Esme.

"Ok, I'll walk you out." I said. Charlie said goodbye to everyone and we walked outside.

"Congrats Bells. Edward is a good guy. I am happy for both you and Chloe that he is in your lives." He said. I have him a hug.

"Thanks dad. I'm glad you approve. You don't think we are getting married too fast?" I asked.

"As long as you are ready then I support you 100%. Just don't rush into anything you don't want to." He said. I shook my head.

"I want to be with Edward for the rest of my life." I replied.

"Then I will stand behind you." I smiled. "Happy Easter Bells. Love you. Bye."

"Happy Easter dad. Bye. Love you too." I walked back inside as Charlie drove off. Back inside Emmett had his Wii hooked up and they were currently playing Mario Cart. I laughed and sat on the couch next to Alice.

"Now that Bella is here we can play Just Dance 2!" Alice exclaimed. I laughed.

"Sounds like fun…not. No way are you getting me to dance." I said. Edward walked over to me and sat down.

"It will be fun Bella." He said kissing my cheek, forehead and then lips. Dazed from the light kisses I agreed. Everyone laughed.

"He can get you to agree to anything just by kissing you." Rose said. "Emmett don't even think about it." She said. We all laughed. Jasper and Alice went up first. They did a bollywood dance.

"Woo! Go Alice!" I hollered.

"Who knew Jasper could dance Bollywood." Emmett said. Next Edward and I were up. I groaned. He laughed as we picked a song.

"What would you like to dance to?" He asked.

"You choose." I said. An evil glint appeared in his eye and I immediately regretted saying that. Edward picked "Hey Ya (Shake it like a Polaroid Picture)".

"Have fun!" Rose said laughing. As the song began it wasn't too bad. Then the moves got more poppy and complicated.

"Dang Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Belly got moves!" Alice added.

"Clumsy little Bella dancing like a pro." Rose said. Edward was laughing.

"Youtube!" Jasper exclaimed.

"No way." I said back. He laughed and continued to video. The song finally ended.

"Awesome job love." Edward said pulling me in for a kiss. "You are an amazing dancer." He whispered.

"Thanks." I said. "Jasper that better not be going on the internet." I said. He laughed.

"Too late Bella. The world now knows that Bella, the clumsiest person in the world can dance." I groaned. We continued to play. Alice even got Esme and Carlisle to dance a game. Chloe and Edward went up also. It was the most adorable thing. Around 10, Chloe fell asleep.

"Ready to go love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said. We said goodbye to everyone and walked to the car. I buckled Chloe in and Edward drove home. Luckily she stayed asleep while I laid her down. Edward and I changed into our pajamas and laid down.

"Did you have a good day?" Edward asked stroking my hair. I nodded and smiled.

"I did. Clever idea with the Easter egg." I replied. He chuckled.

"I thought so. You made me the happiest man alive today. By agreeing to be my wife." He said before kissing me lightly.

"I'm the happiest woman alive to have you in my life as well as my daughter's." He smiled at me.

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Cullen." I laughed.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen."

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! :) Next chapter is the epilogue and then the story is over. Review and tell me what you think **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter :) So this is the final chapter, I hope that everyone loves the result of the story. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters...except Chloe and CHris :)**

Epilogue

~3 years later~

"Mommy!"

"Mom!"

"Bella." I was attempting to make dinner. Chloe, who was six, Chris, who was three, and Edward were all calling me.

"What?" I asked stopping everything I was doing.

"Can I go to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Chloe asked.

"Did they ask?" I looked at her. She looked at the ground.

"No, but daddy said I could ask you and then ask them." She had began to call Edward dad when we got married.

"I'll call them and you can ask. If it is alright with them then you can go." She smiled.

"Mommy." Chris was pulling at my jeans.

"What baby?" I said. He held up his arms wanting me to pick him up.

"No hunny, I have to make dinner." I said. He pouted and sat down right at my feet.

"Bella love, I got called in for work. Last minute. I have to go but I'll be back later tonight." He said. I sighed.

"Ok, should I save you some dinner?" I asked. He smiled.

"You know how much I love your lasagna. Put some in the fridge for me?" Edward asked.

"Sure thing." I smiled. He hugged me and kissed me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Edward left.

"Mom." Chloe said.

"Oh, right." I replied remembering I had to call Esme and Carlisle. They said she was able to come over and that they would pick her up in 20 minutes. Once I told her she could go over, she ran upstairs and began packing her backpack. Everything had gone by so quickly in the past three years. Rosalie and Emmett had their baby girl and three months later Edward and I got married. Alice and Jasper were married six months after us and had twin girls.

"Hi Bella." Esme said as I opened the door.

"Hi Esme." She gave me a hug and Carlisle and she walked inside.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Chloe exclaimed running towards them. They chuckled and engulfed her in hugs.

"I see she didn't want to stay home tonight." Carlisle said laughing.

"I don't blame her. Her school week is over and she has had nothing else to do." I replied.

"Is Edward home?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"He left about 30 minutes ago. He was called into work last minute and had to go. So tonight it is just me and Chris." I said picking him up.

"Well, dear you know you are more than welcome to come over." Esme said.

"Thanks Esme, but I think I'll stay home tonight." I said. She smiled.

"Ok you and Chris have fun. Bye Bella. Bye Chris. We will bring her home tomorrow morning."

"Ok thank you. Bye." I said. She gave me a hug and walked outside.

"Bye Bella, bye Chris." Carlisle said giving us both hugs.

"Bye Carlisle. Call me if you need anything." I said.

"No need to worry Bella, but we will." He smiled and walked out to their car and drove off.

"Ok sweetie, let's go eat dinner." I said carrying Chris into the kitchen. Setting him in his high chair I got Chris his dinner. We ate and then he helped me clean up, as much as he could.

"Bath time!" I exclaimed.

"Yay!" He said running up the stairs and into the bathroom. I laughed and ran after him. He was throwing bubbles everywhere and managed to cover me in bubbles.

"Momma has bubbles on her." He said laughing.

"Yes, you got bubbles all over me." I said laughing. "Ready to get out and read some books?" I asked. He nodded. I got him in his pajamas and brushed his teeth.

"Book!" He exclaimed running back into his room.

"Go ahead and pick one." I said sitting down on his bed. He picked up "The Monster At The End Of This Book." It was his favorite. "Daddy does this better but I will try." I said. He smiled and cuddled up to me. **(link on profile)**

"Ok here we go. 'What did that say? On the cover what did that say? Did that say there will be a MONSTER at the end of this book? It did? Oh, I am so scared of monsters! Shhh. Listen I have an idea. If you do not turn any pages, then we will never get to the end of this book. And that is good, because there is a monster at the end of this book. So please do not turn the page.'" I was changing my voice and tickling Chris making him laugh. I got to the end of the book. Just as I was about to start reading it Edward walked in and began saying it.

" 'Well look at that! This is the end of the book and the only one here is ME. I, loveable, furry old Gover am the Monster at the end of this book. And you were so scared! I told you and told you there was nothing to be afraid of.'" Edward said it perfectly.

"Daddy!" Christ exclaimed jumping into Edward's arms.

"Hey little man Were you good for mommy?" Edward asked.

"Yes. She got covered in bubbles." Chris said pointing at me and giggling.

"Oh, she did?" Edward asked raising his eyebrows.

"When I gave him a bath he threw bubbles at me." I said. Edward chuckled.

"Mommy reads me the book at you ended it. I like how you reads it daddy." Chris said.

"We will read it again tomorrow night. But now you need to go to sleep. Good night." Edward said lying him down. "I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

"Night baby. Love you." I said kissing his forehead.

"Night mommy." Edward and I walked out leaving the door slightly open.

"Did you eat?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I got home and came to say goodnight to Chris. I actually got home about 10 minutes ago." He replied. I nodded and began heating up the lasagna. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Are you mad I had to go in for a little bit?" He asked I chuckled.

"Of course not. You weren't gone for long and it was something you had to do. I wouldn't be mad." I said kissing the top of his nose and taking the plate out f the microwave. Edward ate as I cleaned up the living room. After he finished eating we decided to sit outside. As Edward grabbed blankets I made some hot chocolate. We set everything up on the hammock we have in the backyard.

"It is so clear tonight." I said as we laid down.

"Mm-hmm." Edward answered. "My parents didn't have a problem taking Chloe for the night?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, they were happy she was able to come over. They are bringing her back in the morning." I said.

"I have something to show you. I was going to wait until our anniversary but since tonight is a clear night I'll give it to you now." Edward said smiling and running into the house before I could say anything else. I was confused as he came back outside with a telescope and some papers. He set everything up, looked through it a couple times and then motioned for me to come over.

"Ok look through the telescope and see the star right in the middle?" He asked as I looked through.

"Yes." I answered.

"That's your star. I bought a star for you." He said.

"Oh my gosh. Edward that is amazing." I said throwing my arms around him. "I really have my own star?" I asked.

"Yup, it is all right here." Edward answered and waved the papers.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome love. As I said I was going to wait until our anniversary but I wasn't positive if that night would be clear." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you Edward, for everything. The star, my family and everything else." I whispered pressing my forehead against his.

"No thank you. You have made me the happiest man alive. You have given me the most perfect family anyone could ask for. I love you. So so much."

"I love you too." Edward pressed his lips to mine in the sweetest and most passionate kiss. I loved everything about my life at that moment and nothing, not anything could ruin it.

~The End~

**The story is officially over. I hoped you all like the ending. I am sad it is over but I am working on some new stories :) The link to the book is on my profile if anyone wants to read it. It is a very cute book and I have read it since I was little. :) Review and let me know what you think of the epilogue! :]**


End file.
